The Silence is Deafening
by VampireXHeart2442
Summary: Fourth installment of the Kayley Michaels' Saga. Is living a happy, complete life with Randy Orton really as perfect as it seems? Once again, hopes are dashed, legacy's are lost, and tempers fly. Welcome to Kayley Orton's life once more.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK! Miss me? :] Welcome to the ****FOURTH**** installment of the Kayley Michaels' saga! I had a dream about this and I knew I couldn't resist writing another one, so here it is! Like always me loves, tell me what you think and keep up to date with the story! If you have any ideas or you want to see something in the story, inbox me and tell me! I always get back to you! I'm so excited to do this again, to get back into the swing of things! God, I've missed you guys!**

**This is a bit short, and it's meant to be that way to get you going. :D I can't wait until this story starts the flow the way I imagine it. So review and tell me what I can do better, what I can fix, everything.**

* * *

><p><em>Thriving Ivory – Where We Belong<em>

"_We're too far out; we're in too deep,  
>and we've got miles to go before we can sleep.<br>I said, we've been walking a thin line.  
>You've got one hand on the devil, baby, and one hand in mine,<br>But don't let go no it's not too late you know.  
>Hold on we're gonna make it if it takes all night.<br>Hearts racing like a rocket at the speed of light.  
>Don't fight it we've been running for far too long.<br>We're going back where we belong.  
>So hold on we got our wings and we're chasing the wind.<br>Farewell to all the places that we have been;  
>And if it takes us all night long.<br>We're going back where we belong."_

_November 14, 2012  
>St. Charles, Missouri<br>Orton Household  
>4:42 PM<em>

"Kayley!" Phil screamed at the top of his lungs from the third door on the left, and up the stairs. His voice seemed to be desperate and confused, giving how it broke near the end of my name.

I resisted the urge to giggle loudly as I waddled up the stairs. I was eight months pregnant and we were just getting around to setting up the baby's room, having put it off for as long as we could since we couldn't figure out what color to paint the walls. I peered my head into the room to see Phil sitting criss-crossed in the middle of the floor with pieces of a crib around him and the instructions nearly torn to pieces on his lap. He looked back with pitiful eyes and I had to hold myself back from going to him and pinching his cheeks. So pitiful he looked.

"Help?" He asked, motioning to the pieces around him. "I can't do this!"

"It can't be that hard, Phil." I laughed and walked over to him, leaning down carefully to grab the instructions from his lap. "Oh…"

"See!" He threw his arms up in frustration and collapsed backwards onto the floor, staring at the ceiling. "I'm never having a kid!"

I sucked in my lips so I couldn't laugh but I was no match for the small smile that was gracing my features. I shook my head and looked around at the pieces of the crib, scattered haphazardly around the room. "Okay, so obviously Piece A goes into Piece B and Piece C goes on top of both of them…"

Phil grabbed all three pieces and held them up with a bit of difficulty. "HOW!"

I took Piece A and B and slid them together and set Piece C on top of them. I raised my eyebrows at him and put my hands on my hips, staring down at his amazing expression. He stared at the pieces before snatching the instructions and re-reading them over to find out what he did wrong. I smirked and walked towards the door, feeling accomplished and being able to get one up on Phil.

"And they say that's a man's job!" I scoffed jokingly and walked out of the room, back downstairs where I was comfortably relaxing on the couch.

"You're lucky you're pregnant! I'd GTS you in a heartbeat!" Phil grumbled angrily from upstairs. Not ten seconds later I heard a bang and then a thud, following by a string of curses that would make Stone Cold Steve Austin blush scarlet.

I giggled loudly and sat on the couch, putting my feet up to relax my swollen ankles. I stared down at my stomach, watching my little girl's foot go by. I smiled and set my hand on my tummy, feeling her move against it. She was so close to being here, in the world with Randy and I. In a loving family. I was anxious to meet her, scared that I wouldn't be a good mother and nervous in case I messed up. So many emotions were within me and I knew, somehow, Randy was feeling the same things as I was.

I looked up as Maryse walked into the house, without knocking. I smiled up at her as she flipped her hair back and set tons of bags by the small table in the entrance hall. Maryse was released from the WWE not long after I was. She made it her duty to practically live with Randy and I while Mike was still on the road. She didn't want me to be alone at any point in time since the due date was coming closer. Phil had been hired back into the business so he would come and go, and with Randy still being on the roster, I didn't have many people coming to visit me. However, I still got all those phone calls from nearly half the superstars, both former and current.

"And how is McKenlee doing today?" She asked as she glided gracefully towards the living, setting herself on the couch beside me. Her hands instantly going towards my stomach and feeling around for the little youngin inside me.

"She's more restless than ever. She's kicking a lot more and throwing hissy fits more often."

"I'm telling you, that baby is not making it December 1. She's coming out the 22 of November, I know it. I had a dream that I was standing in the hospital on November 22, 2012." She told me smugly, a perfect smile appeared on her lips as she grinned up at me. "Plus, I want my goddaughter to get here already." She rubbed my stomach and started to speak softly in French, telling McKenlee that she loved her and that she was going to be the happiest child in the world. With Maryse's words, McKenlee kicked Maryse's hand gently, not nearly enough to hurt me.

"I can't wait to meet her. Randy is getting time off soon, starting next Monday, the 19. So if she does come that following Thursday, he'll be here." I chuckled, watching Maryse glow at the sight of a hand pressing up against my stomach.

"Well, wasn't he planning to be here for her birth anyway?"

"Oh yes…but so is most of the roster. Vince doesn't know who to give time off for." I said, holding back another laugh as Maryse tried to chase the hand with soft kisses.

_**BANG! BOOM! SMASH! **_

"_FUCKING PIECE OF DONKEY DICK!" _

"Let me guess, Phil is having trouble with the baby's room?" Maryse asked, raising her eyebrows.

"And you would have guessed right if this was a game show." I chuckled, sliding my butt to the end of the couch to get up. Maryse pushed me back against the couch and walked upstairs. I watched her disappear and then there was a lot of English/French yelling in the baby's room before things got devilishly quiet. A few seconds later, a disheveled Phillip Brooks came limping down the stairs and I had to hold back another laugh at the sight of him.

"She kicked me out of the room…" He mumbled as he collapsed on the couch. "That woman is evil."

"She's not evil." I laughed, patting his shoulder reassuringly. "She just knows what she is doing."

"Well whatever you call it, she's evil."

I smiled and continued to watch my stomach. I could feel Phil's eyes on my stomach too as I sat there thinking. How did I ever get so lucky? After all the heartache and the bad luck I've had in recent years, how did I end up so lucky to have a husband and a healthy child on the way? In some ways, I didn't think I deserved this. Such happiness. Such love.

McKenlee Rae Orton would be coming into a world filled with hatred and she would feel the sadness of a cold shoulder that life would no doubt give her, but she would enter the arms of a loving family and the warm embrace of happiness. If I could tell her one thing, and only one thing, it would be that we are all okay. That everything would be fine and there is nothing to fear but fear itself.

"So what did she buy? All the bags are taking up the entrance hall." Phil nodded over towards the bags Maryse bought in with her.

"Oh I have no idea. You know Maryse; she'll buy anything that catches her eye." I shrugged, flipping through the channels of the television. "So when do you go back on the road?"

"I'm not sure. I've been begging Vince to give me time off for the baby. I want to be there for her." He chuckled and patted my big baby bump.

"Well, McKenlee will love you the same if you can't be there." I smiled at him as he shrugged.

"But you'll need the support too, you can break my hand." He laughed and laid back against the cushions, relaxing his muscles from his "frustrating" task.

"I'll be cursing at Randy and breaking his hand." I rubbed my face and yawned a bit loudly before continuing, "I can only have two people in there when I give birth."

"I know you want Randy in there, of course, he's the father; and I know you need female support, so Maryse will be there. Kayley, I have no problem waiting in the waiting room. I'll see McKenlee when she's all clean. Plus, I have no idea how I will be able to handle watching an 8 pound baby come out of your vagina. I love you Kayley, but I don't want to look at your…stuff…especially if it's all stretched out like that."

I smacked his arm, biting on my lip to keep from laughing. However, the blush that crept up my neck and cheeks were no match for me once again. "Thanks for pointing that out! That's what I'm afraid of! A watermelon has to squeeze through a pinhole!"

He snorted loudly, coughing in the process. "Okay, bad mental image!"

I crossed my arms, looking back at the television. "You started it."

He chuckled and shook his head, patting my tummy. "We can't wait for you to get here McKenlee Rae Orton. We all love you so much." He whispered to my skin. I smiled down at him, hoping one day he would find the happiness I have because of the growing child inside me.

As I looked around my house and the people who kept walking through the front door every so often, I would feel an emotion I was not used to. Completeness. And with that emotion coursing through my veins, I knew I was okay. I was safe and I was where I was supposed to be. Back where I belong.

Sadly, however, something always has to happen in life to ruin the perfect feeling everyone feels at least once. And this story…well;

It was no different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys! I meant to get this out a few days ago but we're getting ready to take our finals soon and I've been focused on that completely. College is a lot harder than they said it would be. Haha. Microbiology is harder than I thought that's for sure. Human Anatomy is pretty easy; I just relate everything to wrestling. Haha! So, hopefully after the finals are over, I'll get them out at a reasonable time. :] Love yous!**

* * *

><p><em>Jennifer Lopez – I'm Into You<em>

"_You've got me and I could not defend it.  
>I tried but I had to surrender.<br>Your style got me under the spell.  
>Left me no other choice but to get down.<br>It's too late, it's too late. You've got it, you've got it.  
>When I look into your eyes, it's over.<br>You've got me hooked with your love controller.  
>I'm trippin' and I could not get over.<br>I feel lucky like a four leaf clover.  
>Cause I'm into you, I'm into you."<em>

_November 19, 2012  
>St. Louis, Missouri<br>Scottrade Center  
>9:12 PM<em>

"Look at you! You got huge!" John laughed as he made his way over to me. He had spotted me when I walked through the back entrance and he came out of his locker room, ready to go to the ring to do his little bit for the show.

"Yeah, I know." I chuckled and leaned forward to hug him. He tried to hide his laugh with a cough as my large stomach pushed against him but I had heard it anyway, resulting in a smack from me.

"So whatcha doing here? Maryse has been calling all of us saying that the baby is coming out the 22nd instead of the 1st. You are aware that the 22nd is only three days away, right?" He asked, looking down at me while we walked towards the main area for talent to watch the show.

"Yes, I am aware that the 22nd is only three days away. I keep telling Maryse that McKenlee isn't coming out then." I shrugged, looking around at everyone as they either ran around or stretched in the hallways. I smiled at them in 'hello' and continued my walk with John, which was more like a jog since he kept forgetting I was carrying near 70 pounds more than I used to. "And I'm here because; St. Charles isn't that far away from St. Louis. I wanted to see everyone and I missed Randy."

He chuckled and held open the catering room door for me. "Now, before we go see Randy, there is someone else who came here to see you and he would kill me if I didn't bring you to him."

"Oh?" I asked, looking up at John briefly. "And who is this mystery man?"

"You forgot handsome." A familiar jingle sounded from my side.

"JEFF!" I screamed and hugged him tightly, nearly squeezing all the air out of his lungs. He didn't seem to mind since he was hugging me back just as tight, only being careful of my stomach. "What are you doing here?"

Jeff ran his hand through his multicolored hair, shrugging and grinning. "I wanted to see my other girlfriend. She has blond hair, blue eyes, uh…she is very pregnant and her dad wants to kill me." He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. We haven't really been in touch since I went to IMPACT Wrestling and it's gotten me torn up. Beth, however, said she's seen you."

"Yup and I've seen my goddaughter, don't worry. She's beautiful Jeff." I told him, taking his hand. Jeff nodded to John and held my hand back, walking out of the catering room and back down the hallway.

"Thank you." He smiled, squeezing my hand. "She asks about you all the time. 'When is Auntie Kayley coming?'"

I chuckled and smiled to myself more so than him. I loved his daughter, Ruby. She was such a precious angel and I absolutely adored her, Randy did also; holding her in high hopes and graces. "Well, tell her once McKenlee is born, she will have someone to play with."

"Oh we have. She is so excited to have a sister." Jeff leaned over and kissed my head. "How are you doing Kayley…seriously?"

I looked up at him as he stopped in Randy's locker room. He would be out in the ring for a little bit so we settled on the couch, Jeff helping me sit down carefully. "I'm okay, really. I'm just tired and I hurt."

Jeff rubbed my belly and frowned. "I'm sorry I left…just like that."

"Jeff, you don't have to apologize. You never had to. We all understand."

"No, I feel like I have to. I never meant for that to get so out of control that it would consume my life. I had nearly lost my dream because of drugs. I was lucky to have given a second chance from IMPACT at the time that I took out all of my anger and disappointment of myself on this company. The WWE is a family and anyone who goes to IMPACT is betraying the family. I have betrayed that family and all I want to do is come home. I want to come back home to the WWE where I can get my ass kicked for everything that I did by everyone I did it too. I miss you guys. I miss my family Kayley."

I looked at him and took his hand, rubbing the tattooed part gently. "I believe in you Jeff. I've always believed in you." I kissed his cheek and leaned back against the couch. "I can't speak for everyone else, but I think I can speak for John, Randy, Shawn, Maryse, Hunter, and myself when I say that we forgive you. Now…getting Phil's forgiveness is gonna be a bit more difficult."

"Yeah, I'm not prepared for that one. I know I'm gonna have my ass handed to me." He chuckled and leaned back against the couch. "So much has changed…"

"What do you mean?"

"Years ago, we were just carefree young adults, not taking nothing from no one and giving them hell as long as we were breathing. Now, I have a daughter and you're pregnant with your daughter. I finally married Beth and you married the guy we all thought you weren't! We had bets going for a while there. Most of us thought it would be John and even a few thought it would be Phil in the last few months of the bets…no one bet on Randy…expect Randy himself." He laughed, shaking his head. I had to giggle, I had known about the bets for Randy had told me about them himself. "I may not have been a part of the company, but I was still in the bets!"

I shook my head at him and smiled again. "I've missed you Jeff."

"Believe me; I've missed you more than you could ever know." He chuckled, side hugging me to his body. "Matt was gonna come but he's still on probation."

"Yeah, how is he doing?" I glanced at him. For some reason, to all fans and friends, it seemed that Jeff's personality and traits had switched places with Matt's. Matt was now going through the drinking and arrests while Jeff was completely content and happy with his life. It seemed that most of the fans had given up hope on Matt, and I would be honest, I had given up briefly on him when he had gotten kicked out of rehab back in 2011. We were trying everything at that time, anything to help him and he just continued to throw it away. I honestly blamed it on his girlfriend, Reby Sky, but that was beside the point. My observation didn't go unnoticed by many people, they all agreed that this didn't start happening until she came around.

"He's…alright. He's just been home and working on himself." Jeff said emptily, his eyes showing no emotion.

"Jeff…"

"I just feel helpless and useless. I can't do anything; it's all up to him. He needs to realize that he has to do it for himself." He frowned, looking down at his hands.

"And now you know how we felt when you were going through this. You know how useless we all felt." I replied to him, patting his shoulder. "It doesn't make you a bad person, Jeff. You are his brother, you are trying to help him but he has to help himself first."

"I know. It's a process, one that I'm hoping he get through fast."

"We all are." I rubbed his shoulders. "It'll all work out, mark my words."

"Considered them marked." Jeff replied in an English accent, reminding me of _Pirates of the Caribbean. _

We sat in silence for a few minutes, remembering the times where we would just start running up and down the hallways, yelling at other superstars, just to put a smile on their faces. We would do anything for a laugh or a smile, to make their day better. It was always a goal of mine and Jeff's. Always. Those days seemed so far away now as we sit together on the couch. He was right, things had changed so much. I never realized how much I missed those hectic days where all I wanted to do was make someone laugh. Now, I was getting ready to be a mother. A support statue for someone else who already held my heart so tightly in their small little hands.

The door opened and Randy stepped through, rubbing a towel on his skin to get off his sweat and baby oil. I blinked at the towel, wishing it would be me to be dragged against his skin. I followed the towel with my eyes as it traveled down his sinfully chiseled stomach. I felt the heat shoot between my legs and I snapped my eyes back up to Randy's face, who was smirking at me, knowing all too well what I was thinking.

I just made the bastard's ego inflate.

Poor Jeff was clueless.

"Hey Jeff, how ya been buddy?" Randy asked, coming over to us to hug Jeff.

Jeff stood up to greet him, pulling him into a tight hug. "I've been good man. You?"

Randy grinned at me from over Jeff's shoulder and I bit my bottom lip, turning my head away from him. He knew exactly what was happening to me because of him. I haven't seen him in a few weeks and I wanted to take him right on the couch in front of Jeff. I wouldn't care if the whole roster was watching. I looked back and Randy who was now talking to Jeff, but would still send me a smirk every now and then.

Jeff looked between Randy and I and blinked. "Ohhhh I know that look…Beth gave them to me when she was pregnant. Just uh…lock the door please?" He said as slowly walked backwards towards the door.

"That won't hold the screaming inside the walls…" Randy grinned at Jeff. "If you hear screaming…we're just playing a rollercoaster ride. No need to worry."

"I won't even come into this room, believe me." He shuddered and blinked. "I'll…uh, catch up with you guys later."

Randy and I grinned at each other as Jeff closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person Omniscient Point of View<strong>

"Where's Kayley?" John asked as Jeff came walking back into catering.

Jeff popped down into his seat and picked up a piece of JR's Barbeque from John's plate. He smoothed back his hair and raised an eyebrow at the Chain Gang Member. "Do you really want to know?"

"Well yeah, Randy would kill me if…Ohhhh. I get it now." John nodded and continued to eat the food.

"Still a bit hurt?" Jeff asked, sipping some of John's soda.

"Yeah a little, my shoulders are killing me."

"That's not what I meant." Jeff clarified, trying to get John's attention.

"About her being married to Randy? Of course, I still love her and everything but she is happier with Randy and I would never get in the way of that." John chuckled, sitting back and pushing his plate towards Jeff, who accepted it gratefully.

Jeff picked up a rib and bit into eat, nearly moaning at the taste. "I forgot how good JR's sauce was." He took another bite and looked up at John. "I can tell you are telling the truth, I've known you long enough to know when you are lying. Aren't you the godfather of McKenlee?"

"No, Punk is." John replied, taking the soda from Cody Rhodes as he joined the table.

"Phil is the godfather? Never would have seen that one coming. I would have sworn it would be you." Jeff said, smiling and nodding to Cody as he sat down. "And Maryse is the godmother?"

"Yuuuup." Cody joined in, drawing out the 'p' and taking the soda back from John. "When Kayley told her, Maryse switched to French and nearly made the roof collapse."

"She was more than happy." John laughed, looking around at all the superstars that were in the room.

"Happy doesn't cover it." Ted spoke up from behind Jeff. "How you doing man? You coming back?" He asked, patting Jeff on the back.

"Thinking about it." Jeff chuckled. "I missed the family life the WWE has. In IMPACT, we don't have that."

"I could have told you that one!" Ted laughed loudly, sitting down next to the Rainbow Haired Warrior. "Now this feels like the old days."

"Yeah, it feels good." John agreed, nodding.

"So did Kayley even have a baby shower?" Jeff asked, looking at them.

"It's supposed to be the 23rd, but Maryse is sure McKenlee is coming out the 22nd, so who knows if she'll even make it." Cody replied, shrugging.

"Why so close to the due date?"

"She put it in Maryse's hands before Maryse had the dream. I think Maryse is gonna move it to the 21st, the day before."

"She's really pushing it. We should have it tonight, we can all go out and buy everything and go to the house. I know where they live." Jeff said, looking at them.

"That's a good idea. I'll call Maryse right now." John said, pulling out his cell phone and running out of the catering room.

"I'll try to get Randy in on it. Perhaps have him take her out to dinner before returning to the house. Maryse is already at the house. Randy said she's practically living there until the baby comes. She should have all the decorations." Cody explained, looking at them.

"You know, even if Kayley is pregnant…she can still kick our asses, right?" Ted asked, looking slightly concerned about it all happening so fast.

"We can still run faster than her. She waddles." Cody joked and finished off his dinner.

"Alright, once John comes back I want everyone to write down what they want to get her and I'll take the truck out to go get it." Ted said.

Jeff looked down at his phone and shrugged. "He just sent the go ahead."

Ted stood up on his chair and yelled to get everyone attention. "HEY!"

"Hi, Ted!" Evan laughed, waving to him.

"We're having Kayley's baby shower tonight at their house! If you guys want to get her anything, write it down on the paper Cody is passing around and I'll run out to get it. After RAW goes off air, everyone can follow us to the house!"

"Awesome!" Mike said, smiling. "Maryse was pushing it with the dates anyway. Does Kayley know?"

"No. So keep your mouth shut!" Ted laughed, jumping down off his chair. Once everyone had written down what they wanted to get it and handed over their money or their cards, Ted left the building after telling Cody to grab his clothes if he doesn't make it back in time.

There was a loud scream and everyone in catering looked towards the door. Jeff Hardy, who couldn't get any brighter in the face, stood up to draw everyone's attention away from the bang. "It's okay! Kayley and Randy Orton are just playing a rollercoaster game!"

"Ohhhhhh!" And everyone laughed.

Jeff smiled and looked around. "Yeah, it's good to be back." He whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah finals are this week! My birthday is Friday and I find it funny that my semester ends on my birthday. XD I already got my classes for next semester and I'm all set! If I had been able to get the last class I needed into my schedule, I would have been done after the spring. But I wasn't able to because other classes conflicted with the times, so I have to just take that class in the summer and I will be done at North Georgia Tech. I will either being transferring to the University of Georgia, Athens Technical, or the College of Staten Island. I haven't really made up my mind yet, but they all have great programs for what I want. I may go back home and go to Staten Island, so who knows! My friend Dustin Royston plays for UGA on the Bulldogs and he said the school as a good program so I'm still conflicted like I said.**

**But, everything will work out. Anyway, for those of you, who haven't, add me on facebook! I love talking with you guys! To find me, send me an inbox! Or ask another fellow reviewer, many have added me and I bullshit with them all the time. So go do that! XD**

**And now, onto this chapter. I couldn't wait to get this out! It's exciting! Next chapter will be even better! So enjoy and review! Tell me where I can do better and criticism is always welcomed. Like always, if you want to see something in the story, inbox me! You'll get full credit for the idea if I chose to use it! I'm a nice person, promise! :D **

**So! Love you! :D ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Bless the Broken Road – Rascal Flatts<em>

"_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago.  
>Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road.<br>But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushing through.  
>I couldn't see how every sign, pointed straight to you.<br>Every long lost stream lead me to where you are.  
>Others who broke my heart, they were like Northern stars,<br>Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms.  
>This much I know is true;<br>that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you."_

_November 21, 2012  
>St. Louis, Missouri<br>Orton Residence  
>7:30 PM<em>

"Hey preggers! Do you need any help?" Mike asked, poking his head into the kitchen. "It smells wonderful in here."

I chuckled and thanked him, continuing to stir the pasta noodles that were nearly done in the pot on the stove. "I'm good for right now. Maybe in about 30 minutes, I may have you help me take all this out to the dining room."

Mike nodded, coming to stand by me and pick up a cooked meatball that was sitting in tomato sauce off to the side. "No problem. You know, you didn't have to cook for all of us. We would have been fine going to McDonalds or something." He said, popping the meatball in his mouth and chewing it up with a small moan. "Jesus, you are a miracle woman."

"Mike, you boys have been on the road for five months now without a home cooked meal. I am not inviting everyone to my house just to have them run out for dinner!" I exclaimed, nearly smacking him upside the head. Men could be so thick sometimes. "Plus, Phil has been begging me to make chicken parmesan again so I couldn't resist." I smiled softly, picking up a noodle and throwing it against the fridge. "Before you ask, it's to test if the noodles are done."

"How did you know I was gonna ask?" He looked at me before wiping the stuck noodle off the fridge and throwing it into the trashcan for me.

"Because Phil asked also." I laughed, straining the pasta and setting the pot back onto the stove. I flipped the pasta into a bowl and turned off the burner. "Randy asked once too so I knew it was coming."

"Well then! So much faith in men!" Mike laughed, grabbing the pasta sauce pot off the stove. "But seriously, you're pregnant and Maryse is saying that baby is coming in two days, you need to be resting; not making twenty something people dinner."

"It keeps me calm." I smiled at it, mixing the sauce and pasta together. "Plus, I enjoy it. If you guys knew how to cook, you would do the same for me."

"Hey! I resent that! I know how to cook!" Randy yelled from the living room where nearly everyone was watching the football game.

"You burnt toast!" I yelled back at him. "Our daughter would starve if you cooked!"

The guys laughed and I heard Randy grumbling from the other room. I smiled to myself and started handing things to Mike who put them all on the tables where I told him too. I had made as much food as I possibly could; Maryse and I had gone food shopping earlier that day. Maryse wasn't so good at cooking actual meals but more desserts so I let her have free reign over that.

Chicken parmesan, regular chicken breasts, garlic bread, pasta and baked ziti, mashed potatoes, green beans, broccoli, regular dinner rolls, salad, rice, kielbasa and sauerkraut, macaroni and cheese, and potato salad lined the back wall of the dining room. I set out a bunch of soda bottles, water bottles, Gatorade, lemonade, and beer on the other wall. With the help of Mike, I was able to waddle to the living room.

The house was filled with superstars. TMZ would have an orgasm if they knew how many celebrities were in this household at this very moment. Of course, Randy, John, Phil, Mike, Maryse, Shawn, and Hunter were here. Also accompanying them was Evan Bourne, Kofi Kingston, Paul (Big Show), Glenn Jacobs, Sheamus, Wade, Cody, Ted, Alex Riley, Zack Ryder (who we finally invited over and seemed star struck to be in the same house as top stars), Jeff Hardy, Alberto Del Rio, Jack Swagger, Dolph, Booker, Michael Cole, King, and Good Ol JR. I even was able to get Justin Roberts to come over. So I was cooking for a lot of people and more were expected to come later on. Having wanted to go to the hotel to relax. So all in all I was cooking for twenty-six people but I loved every minute of it.

"Hey boys, dinner is done. Help yourself! But let me get out of the way first!" I laughed, waddling off to the side to let them through to the kitchen and dining room.

To see their faces when looking at the food and the expression of pure greed made me feel happy. They were excited to have a good, home cooked meal for once instead of fast food. I had Mike set up enough tables around the large dining room table to fit everyone down. We would eat like a family like we used to in catering. It took a while for everyone to get what they want and sit at the table. Randy helped me with my plate as well as his, which made me feel absolutely enthralled. Randy sat at the head of the table and I sat next to him on the end, Phil on my other side and John across from me. I waited patiently while everyone got situated with their food and drinks, getting comfortable in their seats.

Once everyone was sitting down and laughing, Phil stood up and raised his glass of Pepsi, "I would like to propose a toast!" Everyone followed his lead and lifted their glasses up, smiling. "For one, being able to share this with everyone again. It's been a long time since we were able to sit down as the family we are and enjoy a good meal. I would also like acknowledge that we have good Ol JR here!" Everyone laughed as JR waved and shook his head. "We've missed you man. Second, I would like to welcome back Jeff Hardy. We haven't seen eye to eye and we may never will but it's good to have you back in our family. However, if you leave us again, I bet everyone here will kick your ass." He tilted his glass to Jeff who smiled and tilted his back. "And to, for Kayley Orton. She slaved over this food for us and without her we wouldn't be able to eat tonight. We would be trying to figure out how to heat up a frozen TV dinner in our microwave."

"I agree!" Hunter laughed, smiling down at me. I smiled back.

"And probably fuck it up in the process. Finally, to our newest addition to our family who isn't born yet, McKenlee Rae Orton. I speak for everyone when I say that she will come into this world as beautiful as her mother and as selfless as she is. She'll be a healthy baby girl but Jesus Christ, hurry up! We all want to meet our niece! So put your head down towards your mother's pelvis and squeeze outta there! Come on already!"

We all laughed and clanked glasses with each other, sipping out drinks. Randy kissed me and smiled, rubbing my large stomach. "Thank you love for cooking and being a wonderful wife."

"No problem Randy." I smiled and kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kayley." He smiled.

"Now let's eat!" Phil yelled and almost instantly there was noise as everyone dug into the food. "I'm serious, McKenlee, get out of there already."

I laughed and shook my head tearing off a piece of roll. "She's trying. I've felt her become rather still lately, which usually means she's head down."

"Good." He said, biting into his chicken parmesan. "Oh sweet Jesus, this is better than sex."

Jeff nearly spit out his soda, choking on it. John smacked him on the back, laughing. "Come on man, breathe!"

"I'm good!" Jeff wheezed, clearing his throat a few times. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"This is amazing Kayley, thank you." Zack Ryder said from his place next to Jeff.

"No problem Zack! You are always welcomed here for dinner. Everyone is. You should know that by now." I smiled eating some of my roll.

"Thanks. It's good to finally have a family bond with you guys." Zack admitted, putting some ziti on his fork.

"Well, you may not have been here long but you are family. You are also an uncle to McKenlee so take that duty with pride." Phil said, devouring his chicken parmesan.

"Really? I'm really an uncle?" Zack asked, smiling big and looking down at my stomach.

"Of course. Everyone is family here, we all take responsibility. Everyone here is an uncle, minus Maryse." John laughed and nodded to the blond woman down the table. "We're happy to have you here kid."

I smiled at Randy as the door bell rang. I slowly stood up only being beaten by Phil. "Preggers sit down! Let Phil get the door! You've been on your feet all day!" Mike yelled from down the table.

I shook my head and sat back down as Phil left the room to get the front door. We all heard a soft "Oh hell" coming from the front entrance hall. We all turned towards the entry way to the kitchen and dining room. I heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall and a huge figure stood in the doorway.

"Now you know it's not a party without me. No matter what Punk says." Stone Cold grinned, stepping into the light.

We all waved hello to him with big smiles as Phil walked in and plopped down next to me again. "Yeah, yeah, whatever Steven."

"Hey! No! No fighting in my house!" I said sternly, pointing at Phil and Austin. "Take it outside!"

"Yes ma'am." Steve replied, nodding his head.

"But, help yourself to food! We have enough."

"I'll get you a chair." Mike said, hopping up and grabbing a fold out chair for Steve to sit down near the middle of the table.

I looked around at everyone, smiling big to myself. Everyone was safe, happy, and had a full stomach. We were all a family again.

* * *

><p><em>11:47 PM<em>

I had found out that they were all still here because Vince had given everyone a quick break, having cancelled all the shows. They had filmed SmackDown for Friday so they were all set. All the house shows for this week had been rescheduled, which was only two shows, so it wasn't that bad.

We were able to fit most of the superstars in the house but others had offered to get a hotel right down the road. So half of them were staying in the hotel while the other half stayed at this house with Randy and I. We didn't mind, it was good to have our family back. I had missed these boys more than I could ever explain. It was like something was missing inside me and whenever they were around; everything had fallen back into place like a puzzle. It was simply perfect.

After turning the TV to some late night talk show, we all settled in the living room to relax. The fire place was turned up because it was freezing cold outside, any moment away from snowing. I snuggled into Randy, resting my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me. I could hear the little whispers of everyone saying how we looked like a perfect family and you could see how much love we had for each other, which we did. After so many years of ups and downs, it was time we got our way and fell in love.

I felt a strong pull in my stomach and looked down at it. Randy nearly went as white as Sheamus as a foot dragged across my stomach. I looked up at him and laughed, getting up to go to the bathroom. I tried to hold in the rest of my laughter until I went into the bathroom.

"What happened, Randy?" Phil laughed, "You're as white as a ghost!"

"I saw McKenlee's foot against Kayley's stomach." He shivered. "That was freaky. I never got used to it. McKenlee likes to kick at night and she kicked me in my stomach when Kayley was facing me."

"That kid's gonna take after me!" Phil exclaimed, jumping up and down. "She's already doing the GTS!"

"You would think she's having your kid the way you're acting." John laughed, watching Phil parade around the living room.

"I'm just so excited. I'll calm down." Phil sat down on the couch and stared at the TV trying to control his excitement.

I walked back out of the bathroom, feeling another sharp pull. I groaned softly, not to alert the boys to something wrong, and held my stomach. I moved my hands down towards the underside of my stomach to feel the pressure of McKenlee's head between my hips and I could feel her touching my cervix. I gasped and felt cold down my legs. I blinked and looked down towards the floor. I stared and then looked up, slowly walking back to the guys.

"Uh…babe?" I asked quietly, holding my stomach up a bit to relieve some of the pressure McKenlee was causing.

"Ye-" Randy stared for a moment, before jumping up off the couch in a rush. Everyone turned towards me to see what was going on.

"It's show time!" I screamed as there was a sharp pain my pelvis. In an instant, everyone was up and running towards the front door to the cars in the driveway. I heard engines roar as Randy grabbed the baby bag we had prepared by the front door and helped me towards the car. I was gripping Randy's hand so tightly I thought I had already broken it but he didn't say a thing. His face was a mask of determination.

"We'll meet you at the hospital!" Phil yelled to us as he and John got into the Hummer with Glenn, Maryse, and Hunter. Shawn ran to us and helped Randy get me in the backseat. As Randy got in the driver's seat, Shawn got in the back with me, rubbing my stomach and saying soothing things into my head as I leaned against him.

"Shhhh, its okay baby girl. You're alright Kayley. McKenlee is on her way." Shawn whispered, kissing my head. I felt something wet hit my cheek and I realized that Shawn was crying as he talked to me. His baby girl was about to have a baby girl of her own. He was about to be a grandfather in a few hours time, a step that I was sure he was trying to figure out if he was ready for.

Before we even made it out of the driveway, I had to steal a glance at the clock on the dashboard;

November 22, 2012. 12:06 A.M.

Maryse had called it.


	4. Chapter 4

**I wanted to get this chapter right, which is why it took a while to get it out. It is a little bit longer than normal, but I couldn't see how I could cut it down, so I left it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the welcome of McKenlee into the family. The song I chose for this chapter relates to both Randy and Shawn. You'll see what I mean once you read the lyrics and the chapter. It also kind of relates to CM Punk, which you will figure out also. :] Love you guys!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MY BE GRAPHIC FOR SOME READERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

><p><em>My Little Girl – Tim McGraw<em>

"_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go,  
>Gonna tell you how much I love you.<br>Though you think you already know.  
>I remember I thought you looked like an angel,<br>Wrapped in pink, so soft and warm.  
>You've had me wrapped around your finger<br>Since the day you were born.  
>You beautiful baby from the outside in.<br>Chase your dreams but always know the road,  
>That'll lead you home again.<br>Go on, take on this whole world,  
>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl."<em>

**Third Person Omniscient Point of View **

The hospital was a mad house with the wrestlers tumbling into the waiting room. It wasn't long until Randy came in with Kayley and in an instant; they were in the delivery room. Randy allowed the nurses to take her into the room while he got situated with everyone else in the waiting room.

The nurses handed Randy and Maryse scrubs to change into. Randy had them on in less than a minute and had run into the room, ready to help his wife bring his daughter into the world. Maryse, however, was having trouble pulling the scrubs on with heels. She growled and threw them at Phil, who caught them and looked up at her, shocked.

"I can't get them on fast enough! Get in there Phillip!" Maryse ordered in a frustrated, accented voice.

Phil wasted no time, pulling the scrubs on as he followed Randy into the room quickly. The rest of the group sat down in the chairs, anxiously awaiting the newest addition to the WWE and Orton/Michaels family.

John rubbed his face and stared down at the floor. Shawn walked over and sat beside him, rubbing his back. "You alright son?"

John nodded, letting out a large breath as he looked up at Shawn. "I don't know if I'm ready for McKenlee to come into the world. I know I'm not her father or anything so I really have no say in any of this but-"

"You still love my daughter." Shawn finished for him, nodding and dropping his hand off of his back.

"I will always love her Shawn; a selfish side of me is wanting McKenlee to be mine and hoping she looks like Kayley…and nothing like Randy."

"Son, I think you need to calm yourself down. You know I don't like saying hurtful things to people I consider family, but you chose to let her go. You let her walk into Randy's arms. We all did. We are the reason she didn't trust us. And for some reason, I feel like she would be with you if we didn't do what we did to her."

"You are not alone in that one Shawn." John sighed and then flinched as he heard a scream.

Shawn turned pale at the scream and looked back at the wall, going suddenly still. "I don't think I can handle this."

John didn't think so either.

* * *

><p><strong>Phillip Brooks Point of View<strong>

"GOD DAMN IT PHIL! GRAB MY FUCKING LEG!" Kayley screamed at the top of her lungs.

I flinched, grabbing her thigh under her knee and pulling it towards her chest. It was weird for me, being in the room while Kayley gave birth. Randy had gone absolutely pale when he looked to see if the baby was crowning. I couldn't help but swallow back a laugh at that but I haven't looked yet, so I wouldn't know what he saw. I was betting it wouldn't be pretty.

"Phil, I swear to God I will cut your balls off if you don't pull my leg higher!"

"I'm sorry; I don't want to hurt you. I don't know how flexible you are."

"I have an eight pound baby coming out of my vagina, I'M PRETTY FUCKING FLEXIBLE RIGHT NOW!"

I jumped and pulled her leg higher as Randy did the same, not wanting to be yelled at. Kayley started to push and I kept my eyes trained on her face, watching as it turned red with the force of her pushes. Despite her face being red and her screaming, she still looked as beautiful as she always did. She had become one of my best friends, someone I could always go to if I need advice or help with a situation.

"Uh oh." The doctor whispered, more to himself than anyone else in the room.

"Uh oh? What 'Uh Oh'?" Randy yelled, looking on with panic.

"The baby is stuck; she went up instead of down."

"SHE'S YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER, ISN'T SHE RANDAL!" Kayley screamed, gripping my arm in a death grip. "SHE CAN'T FOLLOW DIRECTIONS!"

I had to laugh; I couldn't hold it in. Randy looked so out of place as his wife screamed at him that their daughter had gone the wrong way, and I couldn't help but laugh at it. Randy looked up at me, glared and then looked back at the doctor. All of a sudden, everything happened at once. They were getting ready to do an emergency c-section but as the doctor reached up inside Kayley (at this point, even I had to look away since the doctor was elbow deep inside my best friend), he was somehow able to move McKenlee a bit.

Randy and I watched as the doctor moved his hand inside Kayley and then something had us cringe at the sound. As McKenlee flipped over, Kayley's hips got wider before snapping back into place and then the ear piercing scream came from Randy's wife. Randy had to step away, fanning himself and whispering things to himself to get over what he just saw. If that was my wife lying on the table, and I just witnessed her hips snap apart and then collide back together, I would have passed out without a second thought; but this was my best friend and she was trying to bring her daughter into the world.

"Obviously she didn't get the manual on how to come out." I spoke up, trying to relieve some of the tension in the room. Some of the nurses laughed and the doctor even cracked a smile. "It's the same way you got in there sweetheart."

"Okay, McKenlee is alright, but I need you to push so we can get her head and shoulders out. Once they are out, it'll be an easy road from there." The doctor said to Kayley and instantly, Randy was back by his wife's side.

"You can do this baby." Randy whispered to Kayley, and even I smiled at the rare public display of affection from Randy. Randy grabbed his wife's thigh and pulled it all the way to her breasts. I followed suit, pulling her other leg up and holding onto her thigh tightly. We both set our other hand on the bottom of her feet so she could use our palms to push harder.

"Alright, push Kayley!" The doctor ordered as he situated himself between her open legs.

The screams that came from Kayley was something I wished to never hear again; especially from her. It was filled with extreme pain and as McKenlee crowned, we all heard a tearing sound. Randy went pale once more and I looked at him as Kayley screamed even more, halting her pushing for a second.

"Check…I can't." Randy said so softly, that I wasn't sure I heard him at first.

I blinked for a second and looked into Randy's eyes. "You want me to look at your wife's vagina?"

"Phillip, I don't care if you shove your arm up her vagina right now, check!" He ordered, glaring at me.

I didn't need to be told a third time. I leaned too my right so I could see over Kayley's knee. I blinked and for a second I forgot I was looking at the privates of a woman. It didn't look right at all and the sight itself made me never want a child. I swallowed back the vomit that had forced its way into my mouth as I got a better view of Kayley's privates.

"Did…did it happen?" I asked, not sure if the doctor would be able to know what I was trying to ask but there were no words to form a perfect sentence, in my mind, after seeing what I was looking at.

"Yes, McKenlee's head is tearing Kayley's vagina." The doctor offered the information. I shuddered and moved back to where I was before I looked. I never wanted to look again.

When the doctor said push, Kayley pushed with all her might, not caring that she was tearing more and more as she pushed. It wasn't until we all heard the cry of McKenlee did we all look. Kayley slumped back against the pillows, completely worn out as Randy cut the cord and the baby was taken to get cleaned up, weighed and checked for any problems. Randy and I went to put Kayley's legs down when the doctor told us to keep them up.

"Why? She already had the baby…" Randy spoke up, looking confused as all hell. Obviously he never went to class in high school.

"She needs to give birth to the placenta and they still need to clean her." I replied, looking at the doctor to see if I was right, which I was. "We are the only things holding her legs up. Her muscles gave out." I chuckled quietly.

Once the placenta was out of her body and the nurses started to clean her up, Randy and I turned our back to her lower reigns and faces Kayley, who still looked beautiful despite having a human come out of her body. The nurses told us she had a second degree vaginal tearing and she would be in a bit of discomfort for a bit while she was healing up. They instantly told Randy and Kayley not to have sex for a few weeks and possibly after being healed, it could hurt the first time they do. They both nodded and once Kayley had been moved to a clean bed and had changed, the nurses handed Kayley McKenlee.

The moment my eyes saw the face of McKenlee Rae Orton, I knew that this little girl would have me wrapped around her finger for a life time. She was my niece and my goddaughter. She was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. She had Kayley's mouth, nose, and jaw line; but you could easily tell that was Randy's daughter through and through.

"Her skin will get darker in a few days as it adjusts to the light." The nurse told us as Randy stared at his daughter in awe.

"Hey baby girl," Randy whispered so softly, it seemed foreign that something so light could come out of the Viper's mouth. "I'm your daddy, McKenlee." I watched the smile grace his lips and I couldn't help the strong pull of my heart strings as I watched the family. "I promise to be the best father I can to you and the best husband to your mommy, okay?"

McKenlee wrapped her tiny hand around Randy's long finger. With that one touch, Randy was gone. The tears welled up in his eyes and started to silently pour down his cheeks. His daughter seemed to be the only thing holding him to the Earth and not having him pass out. Reality hit Randy hard, that he was finally a father. After nine months of constant mood swings, weird food cravings, and non-stop bickering; he realized that this was worth it.

"McKenlee, this is Uncle Phil," Kayley whispered.

"Uncle Punk. It sounds better." I said smiling, sitting down beside Kayley and rubbing McKenlee's cheek.

"Sorry, this is your Uncle Punk. He's also your godfather. I can already tell he's gonna be spoiling you rotten." Kayley chuckled and kissed McKenlee on her forehead.

"I'm gonna spoil you so rotten, other kids will be afraid to breathe around you." I whispered as I continued to touch her cheek. "And as you get older, I'm gonna teach you how to defend yourself, along with your daddy of course. I can already tell you, you aren't having a boyfriend until you're 39."

"Forty-two." Randy corrected, getting that glint in his eyes as he stared at his daughter.

"Forty-two sounds much better." I agreed.

"Now, now boys. Her main focus right now is sleeping." Kayley smiled at us. She leaned up a little bit, kissing my cheek and kissing Randy's lips. "Now, take her so she can meet everyone else as I get a few minutes of relaxation."

Randy carefully took the small, pink bundle in his arms and walked with me out of the room and down the hall towards the waiting room. I went in first, still in my scrubs and looked at everyone. Kayley wasn't kidding when she said she expected the whole roster of the WWE to be present for McKenlee's birth. Within seconds of seeing me, Shawn was up. When Shawn suddenly moved, everyone turned to look at me with expectancy.

"Guys, let me introduce you to the newest member of our family, McKenlee Rae Orton." I spoke loud and clear so everyone can hear me. I stepped to the side as Randy walked through with the small bundle of joy.

"She's beautiful." Maryse gasped, instantly walking over to see her. I caught Shawn's eyes and he waved me over as some of the superstars went to see the newest addition. I walked over as Maryse started to speak quietly in French to Kenlee.

"How did she do?" Shawn asked, looking at me with concern.

"Kayley did perfectly. There was a bit of a complication in the beginning; we thought McKenlee got stuck but the doctor was able to flip her over and she came out." I told him as he looked sick. Hey, he wanted to know so I was gonna tell him. "And McKenlee's head tore Kayley's vagina. Not too bad but it was bad enough that she needed stitches."

Shawn nodded as if he knew what I was talking about. "Yeah, Kayley did the same thing to her mother but she ripped it straight down."

"Okay, that's way too much information Shawn." I chuckled, patting him on the shoulder.

"So, is she healthy?"

"McKenlee is a healthy baby girl. She's eight pounds, eight ounces exactly."

"They were expecting her to be closer to ten pounds." Shawn said, watching the guys get all girly over the baby. I didn't blame them, I swore I grew a vagina and my balls receded into my abdomen when I saw her too. It sure would explain the extra room in my pants at this time.

"They weighed her on three different scales to make sure." I nodded, putting my arms behind my back. "Shawn, she's beautiful."

Shawn nodded, turning his head away from me. I watched him as his eyes filled with tears. I felt my heart, for a second time that day, pull in my chest. Shawn quickly wipes his tears away from his cheeks but I did something I never thought I would do. I pulled Shawn into a hug and let him cry into my shoulder. It was instantaneous. He cried hard into my shoulder and I rubbed his back. I couldn't tell him that I knew what he was feeling because I didn't. In his eyes, his daughter was no longer a little girl. She was a grown woman who had just become a mother.

"I missed so much." Shawn cried, hitting my chest.

I didn't make a sound as his fist collided with my chest, I just took it. "But you were here for this. You were here to see your granddaughter come into this world. You can't make up for the time you lost with Kayley, but you can do you damn best to give the life you never gave to Kayley, to McKenlee. She would want that and I don't think it would offend her. McKenlee deserves to know who her grandfather is. She deserves to know who Michael Hickenbottom is, not The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels. Not until she is old enough to completely understand."

"I don't want to mess it up. I can't do what I did to my granddaughter like I did to my daughter." He sobbed, gripping the sides of the scrubs in his hands tightly.

"You won't Shawn. We will all be there. This is not going to be easy but it will be damn worth it to watch your granddaughter grow up to be like her mother. We will be here Shawn. Always."

He broke down more, crying harder. I just stayed like that, hugging him and calming him down. Between Shawn and me, we both seemed to think the same thing. Nothing would ever be good enough to Kayley and McKenlee. No one would ever be good enough. We wouldn't ever be good enough, but we are what they got and that much was for certain. We may not be the best group out there, the most intelligent, most mature, or the best looking; but we were family and we loved each other so deep. Nothing could touch the love we all had for each other and I think the credit should go to McKenlee. When Randy brought her into the room, it was the same thing that happened to me in the delivery room that happened to everyone in the waiting room.

The world now revolved around McKenlee, not ourselves.

We may not be perfect but we were all each other had. We were a huge family, with members joining every day, but the main family would always be Shawn, Hunter, John, Maryse, Ted, Cody, and I. And to be honest, that's all we needed.

McKenlee was quiet as she was being passed around to anyone who wanted to hold her, only crying when Michael Cole held her, making us all laugh. It seemed she knew Michael was a douche bag on television. She didn't cry long, only for a few seconds before settling peacefully into his arms. Shawn had pulled away from me when McKenlee started crying, looking around in panic for her. Once he realized that she was safe, he calmed down.

"She bought us all together." Hunter said from my left.

I turned my head a bit to see where he was before looking back to where McKenlee was. "I can't wait to see her first Christmas."

"Oh, that's gonna be a day for sure. I know John has already bought a shit load of stuff."

"Well, there are gonna be a lot of firsts…and I hope I'm there for most of them." I whispered, watching Randy be handed his daughter back.

"Kayley's lucky to have someone like you in her life." Hunter said to me and I looked up at him in confusion. "She's had people who love her, fight over her, but finally she just has a man, who wants to be her best friend and help her wherever he can. She needs that. She needs you Phil."

"No, it's me who needs her." I admitted. "I need her more than she thinks I do. She's my best friend and nothing bad will come to her as long as I'm around."

Hunter nodded and didn't say anything else. I was left alone with my thoughts as I looked around at all the people in the waiting room.

I didn't need anyone else but Kayley and McKenlee in my life. Having the feeling of being complete couldn't be compared to anything I had ever had. Having a job as a wrestler, having a championship, or having a relationship didn't matter anymore. All that matter was keeping the two girls in my life happy.

My eyes met Randy's at that moment and I knew he was thinking the same thing I was. Nothing else matters but those two girls.

Nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to write this. I really wanted to wait until our first snow fall down here to write the Christmas chapter but as the weeks passed, I realized that was a bad idea. So mom cooked her homemade chicken noodle soup and it felt like winter, so I wrote it up. Granted, it is not long at all but its there. However, we are supposed to get some type of snow Tuesday so that's gotta be worth something yeah?**

**I have to thank one of my best friends Ronni for helping me. I was dealing with some bad writers block and we actually talked about it and what I wanted to do with this story and as soon as I told her, I felt the wall crumble down and my ideas are literally shooting out of me. I am trying to contain myself by not throwing all of them into one chapter but it's getting close. So, really, you have Ronni to thank for this chapter. Haha! Love you girl!**

**Now, I shall leave you to this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and I am sorry again for the delay. I feel like shit because of it. :/ But I'm not gonna lie to you guys; I did have terrible writers block. I love you guys. 3**

* * *

><p><em>(Everything I Do) I Do It For You – Bryan Adams<em>

"_Look into my eyes, you will see,  
>What you mean to me.<br>Search your heart, search your soul,  
>And when you find me there you'll search no more.<br>Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
>You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for.<br>You know it's true,  
>Everything I do, I do it for you."<em>

_November 30  
>St. Louis, Missouri<br>Orton Household  
>3:12 PM<em>

"How you feeling babe?" Phil asked, walking into the living room from the entrance hall.

"Like my vagina exploded." I said quietly, rubbing my sweatpants.

Phil snorted, rolling his eyes. "You popped an eight pound baby outta there, of course you're gonna hurt." He sat down next to me, looking around. "Where's Orton?"

"Making sure McKenlee is sleeping alright. She started to whimper a bit." I replied, closing my eyes briefly.

"How is she at night?"

"She's really good. She sleeps throughout the night unless she's really, really hungry. Randy does most of the getting up for me, believe it or not, he actually changes diapers." I chuckled, looking over at Phil.

"Randy changing shitty diapers…nice." He smirked, a huge grin gracing his face.

"Don't pick on him, he's trying." I chuckled again, pushing Phil lightly. "He…he goes back on the road after Christmas."

"What? Why? He should be here with his daughter and his wife." He looked chastised as I told him.

"I'm making him go. The Road to WrestleMania means a lot to him. I'm not gonna ask him to give up his career for me and Kenlee. He had his career before he had me."

"Well, if you want to get technical, he had you before he even had this. He was not a main event superstar when he first met you."

"Yeah, I know. But I know how I would feel if someone would ask me to give up my career. I will still be here when he gets home, always. I would never leave him because he was on the road all the time." I told him, shrugging. "I will always be here to welcome him home. I'll fix him up, feed him, and send him back out." I chuckled, making Phil smile.

"Even though I'm not married to you…can you do the same to me?" Phil laughed, nudging me.

"Sorry Brooks, my wife only does it for me." Randy grinned, coming down the stairs.

"I need to marry."

I rolled my eyes and smiled as Randy came over to kiss me. I smiled against his lips as he took his seat in his chair, turning on the TV. "So when did you get in man? I thought you guys had to be down in Tampa."

"We did but Vince wanted to make sure Kayley was alright before I went anywhere, since I took John's place as 'best friend'." Phil winked, making me grin. "So I'll be leaving tomorrow to head down there for RAW and then I go home to Chicago!"

"How is everyone doing? You holding down the fort?" Randy asked, glancing at Phil before flipping channels.

"Well, Hunter's been roaming around backstage a lot lately, so he's the one who's been holding the fort down. I'm just there to keep Shawn calmed down. He wants to go back on the road to relax from the family a bit but he wants to be here with Kayley." Phil laughed, shrugging. "Since you'll be going on the road in a few, maybe I'll just send his ass here. I don't want to leave you alone with the baby while you are still healing."

"Thanks for the concern Phil." I smiled at him, leaning back against the couch to watch the TV. "Shawn is always welcomed here, he knows that. How is John doing? I know he got hurt on a house show."

"He's alright. He's a bit beat up, his shoulder is hurting him but he's a bit boy, he can pull through."

I nodded and we settled into a comfortable silence. I was vaguely aware of the jerkiness of Randy as he tried to sit still in his chair. I frowned and looked back at the TV, wondering if something was wrong with my husband.

* * *

><p><em>December 26, 2012<br>St. Louis, Missouri  
>Orton Household<br>7:46 PM_

All of our friends were here for the day after Christmas. Randy and I had decided that it would be better for everyone to spend Christmas day with their families and the day after, everyone would come over here to enjoy it with their work family. Randy and John had bought alcohol so everyone would be staying at the house since tomorrow they all had to go to the same place. The airport. With snow on the ground, and police out in force, there would be to way we would allow them to drive. Plus, we don't condone drunk driving.

Phil, John, Shawn, Hunter, Stephanie and their kids, Ted, Cody, Maryse, Mike, and Glenn were all over. We had dinner and the drinking was just getting starting. Randy was holding McKenlee, slowly rocking her to sleep as everyone gushed over her. The present we got for her, and the gifts everyone else got were insane. The entire living room was covered with toys. Phil and Randy had opened them all out of their boxes and put them together for McKenlee while she slept soundly, oblivious as to how spoiled she was. John and Glenn put them in her play room, John having the most fun pressing the random buttons.

"We need to figure out what we can do!" John exclaimed, running to the hall closet where Randy and I store the board games and other random games.

"Huh?" Mike looked confused for a moment, trying to get eye contact from someone to explain it to him.

"Every year, we all decide to play a game that all of us can play." Shawn supplied for him. "The past few years we haven't but it's a better time to start back up now."

"Karaoke!" Mike exclaimed, bouncing in his seat. A few minutes later, John came back with a karaoke game that hooked up to the PS3.

"Wait! We need to get into the PJ's!" Shawn said, stopping us. "The kids need to go first."

Stephanie and I stood up, motioning for the girls to follow us. "Come on sweethearts. Time to get our PJ's on!"

Stephanie and I got the girls changed into matching pajamas. I had taken McKenlee from Randy to change her into her cute matching footie PJs. The girls were all matched in brown and pink PJs, the shirt was brown and the pants were pink and brown flannel. As the girls paraded out into the living room with big smiles, Stephanie and I stayed back to smile at our wrestling family. Everyone instantly thought it was cute, nearly suffocating the girls with compliments.

"Now, Kayley, Maryse, and Stephanie go change into your PJs."

We went up and changed into University of Missouri PJs. Black and gold flannel pants and a black sweatshirt with the U of Missouri's logo on it. Once we were done, everyone else went up to change, which meant the boys. They had similar PJ's on, the same pants but their sweatshirt was gold with the logo on it.

"We need to take a picture!" Hunter smiled and pointed to the fireplace. "Everyone get over there!"

Randy and I walked to the middle of the fireplace as everyone crowded around us. McKenlee was fast asleep in my arms and Randy leaned down to kiss my temple. I smiled up at him, snuggling into his side as Hunter attempted to set up the camera. John offered to help, showing him the motions before returning to his spot. Hunter glared at him when he told him to press the 'On' button and John instantly shut up. I tried not to laugh but Phil was vibrating next to him with his quiet laughter and I couldn't help it. A giggle escaped from between my lips and the room erupted into soft laughter since the baby was sleeping.

"Alright, smile everyone!" Hunter grinned, running over to us. "Say 'cheese'!"

"CHEESE!" We all said at once, with big smiles on our faces. The camera went off and we all relaxed.

"I'll go put her to bed, if you want." Phil said, nodding to McKenlee.

"Nah, I'll do it. It's no problem." I replied smiling at him. I walked upstairs and into the baby's room, setting her down gently and carefully in her crib. I looked down at the little tan bundle of joy, fast asleep in the crib. I smiled and tip toed over to the baby monitor, turning it on. I sighed and looked back down at McKenlee.

She was perfect in every way imaginable. She was breathtaking even as a baby. She looked more like Randy than she did me but that was how I wanted it. I wanted her to have his cheeks and eyes while she had my nose and jaw line. She was a perfect mix of Randy and I.

I sat down in the little rocking chair, watching the crib as I fell into my thoughts. Not too long ago I was wrestling, getting my ass kicked and kicking ass. I was now a mother and a wife. If someone had told me that I would marry Randy and within our first year of marriage, have a daughter with him, I would have laughed straight in their face while giving them some priceless sweet chin music. I would have refused to believe them.

Since having McKenlee, I think about how my life could have been if I didn't have her. I don't regret having my daughter; I love her more than I could ever think. I regret not doing enough before having her. I had so many dreams of going into the WWE and going farther than I would have ever dreamt possible. I knew that Hunter, Shawn, Phil, and John had chosen that path for me, making my WWE life Hell. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have a child right now and that is something I don't want to think about. My life feels complete to have a baby, to have someone depend on me. I loved my daughter more than I had ever loved anyone.

I remember Shawn telling me things when I was younger and always ending with the phrase "You'll know what it feels like when you have a child of your own." I knew what he meant now. I was so innocent, so blissfully unaware at what he was going through, that he wanted me to enjoy being my carefree self and not get wrapped up in the cruel reality of life. I would do anything to protect my child and my husband. I would go through Hell just to be able to see them smile. Their smiles meant everything to me, to show me that I was doing a good job at being a wife and a mother, respectfully. I couldn't think of anyone else coming into my family and hurting us

As I sat there thinking, I wondered how Shawn did it all those years. Leaving me behind as he went to work. It must have been incredibly difficult to leave me behind while he tried to work his ass off just to give me food. After looking at the sleeping child, nestled in the blankets, did I have respect for Shawn. He gave up his life as a father at home to being a father on the road. I knew it was hard but I just blamed him for everything while growing up. How could I have done that? He didn't deserve it. He was just doing everything he could to make sure I lived the happiest life I could. I loved my father more than I thought I did.

"Kayley?"

I looked up slowly, blinking back the tears. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" Randy asked quietly, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. "You've been up here for a while."

"Yeah, I'm alight. I'm just thinking." I smiled softly, standing up to meet him at the crib.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked, wrapping me in his arms. His fingers rubbed my hips as he looked down at me concerned.

"Just amazed we created something so perfect." I whispered, nodding down to McKenlee. "She's beautiful Randy."

"Like you." He agreed, kissing my temple. "You have no idea how happy you have made me, becoming my wife and then giving me a gift so precious, I don't believe someone like me should have."

"Ra-"

"No, shhh." He replied, silencing me with a quick kiss. "I have been nothing but terrible to you for so long and you go and give me a gift so perfect. She's so beautiful, precious, fragile, and innocent. She shouldn't know the man I used to be. The demon that still lives inside me. She shouldn't know that, I don't want her to know that. I don't want her to see the evil that her father is, I don't want her to see anything like that."

"Randy, she won't see it. We have it under control. I know it starts to slip out but we know how to cage it. She won't see your demon."

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me," He looked down at his daughter. "Promise me that if anything should happen to me-"

"Randy, don't talk about that."

"This is something we need to talk about, Kayley. If something were to happen to me, I would want you to take McKenlee and have Shawn or Phil or Hunter take care of you guys. I already told them my wishes. I just want to hear you promise me."

I choked back the tears at the strong reality that something could very well happen to either one of us. It wasn't just us anymore, we had a child to live for and that shook me in the core of my soul. The thought of leaving my daughter in the world by herself was not comforting. "I promise, Randy."

"And I want you to promise me one more thing."

I didn't say anything but I looked up at him so he could continue.

His blue eyes met mine. I knew that look oh so well and I knew he was holding back, trying to regain control over himself as he stared at me. "If I change…like…_change, _take McKenlee and leave. Don't tell me where you are going because I know I will just follow you like last time. Just leave and keep you and Kenlee safe from me. I don't care if I am threatening to kill you if you leave the house with her, leave. Don't look back, don't say anything. Just grab everything and _leave._"

I watched him. I knew why he was warning me too. He had a daughter that his demon was trying to protect and taking away his daughter would cause the demon to show its horns and temper.

I swallowed thickly and nodded. "I promise Randy."

He let out a large breath, holding me to him. "Good. I love you, Kayley."

"I love you too, Randy."

The only thing that really unsettled me during that small talk was the way Randy's voice seemed to grow more distant. If you knew Randy like the rest of us did, you would know something that no one talks about.

He always as a warning before everything goes to Hell.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I know! I'm sorry for not writing! I know! I got the death threats! I had a huge brain fart and had no idea where to go with this story since Kayley had a child but now…I know exactly where it's going. I had a dream about it, believe it or not. So, I am skipping a little bit in the story. **

**Another thing, there will be a lot more Point of View's from different superstars since I don't really want to do the same things over and over with Kayley's so it's changing a lot. I hope you like where it's going. If not, tell me! You've been with this series for a long time guys, so your input is always valuable to me. You know that. So either message me or leave it in the review. **

**I want to thank everyone for being patient with me while I had writers block. It means more than you could ever imagine. I would like to thank everyone personally but I KNOW I will forget names. So, generally speaking, thank you so much. I love you guys. You're my family!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter; it's where everything starts to change. You guys ready? Hold on tight guys, and turn on the AIR CONDITIONER because it's gonna GET HOT IN HERE. So…here we go!**

* * *

><p><em>Flesh – Simon Curtis<em>

"_This is not the way into my heart, into my head,  
>Into my brain, into none of the above.<br>This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me,  
>This spark of black that I seem to love.<br>We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun.  
>Don't even try to hold it back, just let it go.<br>Tie me up and take me over til you're done, til I'm done,  
>You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow." <em>

_3 Months Later_

**Phillip "CM Punk" Brooks**

Phil always liked to share hotel rooms with the younger and lower card talent. For one, he was able to give them advice on what they could do better in the ring to get over with the fans. He always enjoyed that because he knew he wasn't gonna be in the WWE forever. That was a given. Vince hated his guts and whenever the fans cheered for him, he swore he could hear Vince curse up a storm backstage. So he would soak it up for as long as he could before he decided to hang up his boots, which would be pretty soon if he had his way. Another reason why he liked sharing a room with the younger talent is because they still haven't gotten used to the WWE talent sleep schedule, "Catnap Coma" as a lot of the older talent called it. You wish you could fall into a coma but really it was just a catnap, if you were lucky.

Tonight, he was with a younger wrestler whose name he couldn't remember for the life of him. He was tall and dark haired, which didn't narrow down the roster by any means, but he would just keep calling him 'Dude' and hope it kept working. 'Dude' nearly passed out after coming out of the bathroom from taking a shower. Phil tried not to laugh as the man made his way over to his own bed after changing. It was like the dude was a log as soon as he saw his bed, falling face first and not moving for the rest of the night. Phil almost got up to check if he was alright, if he was still breathing, but that wasn't part of his job description, he decided so he didn't bother moving from the most comfortable position against his headboard.

Usually, Phil went to sleep an hour after the younger talent did, wanting to catch up on any shows that he missed during the week or just to think. It was a Wednesday, so he watched an episode of Ghost Hunters, remembering the time he went with them on an investigation. While he would never admit it out loud, he was slightly intimidated by the things he couldn't see, wouldn't anyone else? I mean, turning around fast in the ring and getting side swiped by a back hand out of his peripheral vision was one thing, but something you couldn't see at all was another thing entirely. He shivered when he thought about the things they didn't show on the episode and turned the television off.

He stared into the darkness for numerous minutes, not thinking of anything in particular. His thoughts flew around his head like a balloon that just lost all of its air. He sighed and sunk down into his mattress and sheets, pulling the blanket up to his neck and turning on his side. He lay, staring at the window, for another few minutes before he started to feel hot. He made a small noise in discomfort, his expression matching what he was feeling. He turned on his back, looking up at the ceiling instead. Of course, he was never one to sleep on his back, preferring his side or stomach but there was a small problem with that.

His sleep pants suddenly got tight as a thought passed through his head. He swallows thickly; looking over at the other bed in the darkness to make sure the other man was asleep. This was one of the reasons he liked getting a room to himself, these things have happened a lot in the past few months. He threw his covers off as quietly as he could, hoping the colder air would somehow diminish the thoughts going through his head and the extra heat that was starting to radiate from his pores. He fought with himself for several minutes before his right hand found its way into his sleep pants.

The contact from his cold hand on his burning hot, rock hard organ brought a hard sigh in relief. He bit his lip, hoping his roommate was still sleeping. When he felt confident that he was, his hand started move, slowly at first, testing the boundaries of masturbating in the same room as another man. He felt uncomfortable doing so but he would rather do this than attempt to sleep with his cock poking him in his stomach. He was missing something and it took a few strokes to realize that he was pulling too much, he needed lubrication. He looked at the clock, the bright green lights screaming 3:42 AM at him.

'_Not too late for a shower,'_ Phil thought, scrambling out of bed and walking awkwardly to the bathroom. He turned on the water, not caring if it was too hot or too cold and stripped out of his clothes in record time. He thought about turning the light on, but in the dark, his fantasies would be able to come to life around him better than they would with the light on. He stepped into the shower, moaning quietly as the hot water beat down on his body. _'Perfect.'_

His right hand gripped his cock again, this time, using the water as the lubricant, his hand slid easily over the tip down to the base. His head tipped back and a silent moan escaped his lips. He needed the thoughts to start…the fantasies to take his body over. His hand was moving with his control as he drew up thoughts to help him.

He imagined a beautiful woman, blonde hair and blue eyes. Blonde hair is what he liked the most, the color of how it looked against the pillows; the way it contrasted against the sheets of every color. The blue eyes looked at him with such intensity; he swore they could see into his soul. He almost thought there was someone in the shower with him that would have made things a lot easier for him. The body of the woman in his fantasies was simply perfection. While the female figure of the woman was fit, there was a little bit of belly fat, and he loved that. He hated women who were stick figures, having nothing to grab onto as he would pound into them. The hips were wide and he could imagine the perfectly thick thighs spreading for him, welcoming him to get between them.

His hand started to move a lot faster as his eyes closed, making the fantasy as real as you can make it. A quiet moan slipped from his lips again, his hips pushing into his hand. He could only wonder what the sounds this woman could make as he was above her, pushing her legs farther apart so his hips could fit between them. He could see himself looking down at her as her back arched, her chest heaving for air and her hips pushing down into the mattress. He could feel his thighs tighten, wanting to give her the most amount of pleasure he could possibly give this beautiful woman. His hands would go on either side of her shoulders on the mattress, so his weight wouldn't crush her or slow him down. Her hands would wrap around to his back, her perfectly manicured nails digging into his skin, drawing blood. Pain and pleasure would mix and it would draw out louder moans from his chest.

His hand was starting to move with no control by him. His fist tightened around his cock, his thumb swiping over his tip, collecting the pre-cum that had accumulated there. He breathed out a sigh, pushing his hips harder into his hand. His thoughts started to get lighter, like someone turned on a switch in his head and suddenly he could see everything. The woman below him, the bed he was in, the colors of the sheets. Everything.

He momentarily stopped as his vision became clearer. Kayley was laying beneath him, clutching at his skin, begging him with her soft voice to 'keep going' and 'please, don't stop'. How could he deny a goddess such a wish? His hand picked up speed again as his eyes traveled over her body.

Her skin was glistening with soft sweat, her hair spread out on the pillow like a halo, and her mouth opened in a small 'o' in pure pleasure. He grinned to himself, putting his left hand on the wall for support as his right continued to do the work. He could feel her thighs pressing into his hips, tightening around him. He could _feel _the way her inner muscles clenched around his long cock as he moved his hips back and forth. She was so wet and he wondered how she would taste. Sugary sweet is what he thought and he wanted more. He wanted to _really _run his tongue inside her, taste her for himself while pushing her thighs farther apart with his hands as she tried to desperately to close them as he worked her into a frenzy.

He moaned louder, his hand taking on a life of its own as his thoughts continued to pull him in. He could feel his balls tighten but he didn't want to stop, so he slowed his hand down and calmed down the harsh flicks of his wrist but even that wasn't helping him. He remembered all the quiet moans she has ever made in his presence. The soft moan she would make as she got a back rub was enough to make any many come undone. The way she would bite her bottom lip and tip her head back…he so badly wanted to be the reason she was doing that. He wanted her to make those noises for him and end up screaming his name at the top of her lungs for the entire world to hear. He wanted everyone to know what he was doing to her to make her feel that way.

His hips violently pushed into his hand and when his tip touched the cold tile of the shower suddenly, the shock made his balls tighten even more. He imagined Kayley arching her back and screaming out his name as he moaned and pushed his hips as hard as he could into his hand, stilling as his cum leaked and splattered over the wall. His breathing was labored and his eyes slowly opened to see the darkness. The hot water had started to turn colder. He swallowed thickly and rinsed himself and the wall off as he caught his breath.

Now he was tired. He was ready for bed. He took the quickest shower of his life and got out, drying his skin off even quicker and pulling his clothes back on. He quietly opened the bathroom door, stopping to see if his activities had woken his roommate up. He smirked to himself as he heard the soft snoring of the man in the other bed.

As Phil laid down against his mattress, pulling the blankets up to his neck once more and turning on his side, he had a permanent smile on his face as he fell into the black abyss of slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Randy "The Viper" Orton<strong>

He glared as he walked down the hallway of the arena. After being home for a while, he got used to the way his body felt when it was stiff and sore from wrestling matches. He knew it was gonna be hard to leave his wife and daughter home while he traveled but he needed to put the food on the table somehow and this was the best way he thought to do it. He was damn good at what he did, he _knew _this for a fact and anyone who disagreed knew the keep that to themselves.

Vince was demanding more from him this next go round and he was getting to the point where his old ways seemed like the best way to overcome the demands. His demons were whispering more and more to him with every step he took every day. They seemed to want control again and he wasn't one to deny them that. He let them gain control gradually, as to know attract suspicion from his fellow superstars. He knew they would turn tail and call his wife. If they did that, well…shit was gonna hit the fan. His old roots would come faster than Mentos exploding in a Coke bottle. However, he was determined to make this transition go smoothly, he had already made up his mind about it. Once, Randy makes his mind up about something, it never fails. He always goes through with it.

"Hey, Randy!"

He looked up to see a smiley John Cena running down the hall towards him. He inwardly rolled his eyes. What did he want? John had started to get on Randy's nerves a few months back and he couldn't pin point why. John's naturally happy composure had started to make him more pissed off every day but he hid it well. He knew how to hide things.

"Hey John, what's up?" Randy asked as they fell into step together.

John shrugged his large shoulders as he turned around to walk with Randy the way he had just came from. "Nothing really, just wondering what you've been up too. Haven't really gotten to spend time with my bud in a while!"

'_That's because I've been avoiding your happy ass.' _Randy thought bitterly but smiled nonetheless. "Been slightly busy. You know Vince has been pushing me."

"Yeah," John agreed, nodding his head slightly. "But we all know you can do it. You're a pro at this…literally." John laughed making Randy form another fake smile which John didn't notice. "You make all the other characters pale in comparison."

'_Like I didn't know that already, Captain Obvious.' _Randy shrugged, trying to look humble about it. "Just doing my job, ya know?"

John nodded and stopped at the cross hall, looking at him. "You know…if something's bothering you, you can always talk to me about it. We've been through a lot man and I know this is hard to be away from your family but if anyone can do it, it's you."

Randy just nodded, keeping his poisonous thoughts quiet for once or his expression would give him away. "Yeah, I know man. Just…trying to keep it together while being away. It's not easy."

"I can only imagine what you're going through but know that I'm always here. You're my best friend, not gonna let you got that easy." John chuckled and once again the grin made its way to Randy's face.

He nodded in response. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now, I gotta go find some food…this machine isn't gonna run on itself!" He laughed loudly; the sound everyone loved to hear now just struck something deep inside Randy's core, making him fill up with hatred and rage. "See ya later man!"

Randy watched John turn down the hall and towards catering. He growled low to himself before stalking off in the direction he was originally going in. How dare he think they are still friends! Did he even realize what he's done? Of course not, because not even Randy knew what John had done to deserve the hatred pouring out of him. Maybe it was the past the demons were stirring up. Randy had already agreed to let them out again, he couldn't go back now. He was too far in and turning back now would only cause worse pain for everyone. He growled again, turning down the hall.

His eyes snapped up as he heard voices ahead of him. Kelly Kelly and Justin Gabriel were talking about 100 feet in front of him. Things had been tense between the three of them since Randy let slip on LIVE Radio that Kelly had slept with more guys than you could count on both hands. While that was the truth, Kelly took it to heart.

'_Kelly's used to taking it to the face, so taking it to heart must be new to her.' _Randy thought quietly as he went to pass them.

Kelly looked up and smiled slightly at him. He returned her greeting with a nod of his head before stalking past the both of them. Kelly's new toy was Justin and by the way Kelly's body language was, they had been sleeping together for a little over two months. Randy was good at figuring things out and once you know one whore, you know most of them. Kelly's hips would turn slightly inward towards Justin's and the way her chest would push out as she breathed indicated that Justin liked those fake breasts. Randy couldn't understand why anyone would like them, one good squeeze and they could pop.

His brow furrowed as he walked past them. Kelly hadn't looked at him in months, so why now? Why look and smile now? Maybe she accepted the truth…or maybe she was trying to look past what he had said. No. That wasn't like her. There was something up with her. He turned his head slightly to the right, to see if he could hear their voices. He couldn't and he glared at the wall in frustration.

He would find out what Kelly was doing and he would find out soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE! I'm sorry! And I know you don't want to hear any excuses so I will not give any, even though I have some good ones. Just know that I am forever sorry for being on hiatus and that my friend and fellow reader, Ronni, was able to get me back into the swing of things. **

**I love you? Uh…I can make cookies…if you want? Uh…yeah, right, chapter? Uh, I'm already working on the next few chapters too! So…you can't really be toooooo mad at me, right?**

…

…

…

**Love you…again?**

* * *

><p><em>Florence &amp; The Machine – Drumming Song<em>

"_There's a drumming noise inside my head that starts when you're around.  
>I swear that you could hear it; it makes such an almighty sound.<br>There's a drumming noise inside my head that throws me to the ground.  
>I swear that you should hear it; it makes such an all mighty sound.<br>Louder than sirens, louder than bells,  
>Sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell."<em>

_March 5  
>American Wrest Arena<br>Phoenix, Arizona  
>6:41 PM<em>

**Phillip "CM Punk" Brooks**

"My bowels feel like they are about to explode." John said, going through Phil's phone.

Phil laughed as he moved around the locker room like he was floating, trying to find his other shoe cover. It had seemingly gotten lost…or abducted by space aliens. Whichever the cause may be, he wanted it back and he wanted it back now. "The bathroom is right down the hall, why don't you go pay stall four a visit?"

John made a noncommittal sound as he went to through the contacts, not aiding his friend in his quest to find the missing shoe cover. No. Phil's contacts were so much more interesting than the current adventure the straight edge man was on. "Way too lazy to move right now."

"Well, then I guess you'll have to suffer, huh?" Phil groaned in frustration. Those space aliens had done a good job hiding his shoe cover but now he was starting to get mad at them. He needed it for the show and he didn't want to have to wear his pink starred trunks again. "Have you seen my left shoe cover?"

"I guess so." John replied while looking up for a brief moment, surveying the nearly destroyed locker room. Phil had been searching pretty hard and John almost felt guilty for not helping him. Almost. "Check under the couch." He nodded to it and went back to the phone. "Who's 'Darling'?"

"Obviously someone in my phone." Phil answered while getting on his stomach to search under the couch. He had thought he searched under here before and there was nothing under there. His hands brushed something soft and padded and he grinned. "Ah ha!"

"Find it?"

"Yup!" Phil grabbed it and sat up on his knees, holding the shoe cover in his hands before falling back to plop down on his butt, sticking his leg out to pull the cover on. He was thankful John was too preoccupied with the contacts in his phone because Phil looked like a 20 dollar hooker contorted in an uncomfortable position as he tried to get the shoe cover on.

"Why do you have me in here as 'Blue-Eyed Beast'?" John asked, watching Phil stand, obviously missing the compromising position the dark haired man had just been in.

Phil smirked and sat on the couch, proceeding to prop his feet up on the table in front of him to relax for a little bit. "Because you are blue-eyed and a beast."

"…Nice save." He laughed, closing the phone and throwing it on the table. "Code names, I like it. I should do that to my phone."

"You would forget who was calling you, John." Phil smirked, leaning back against the couch, and watching the TV so he knew when it was his turn to make his way to the Gorilla position.

"Yeah, you're right. My memory sucks." John agreed, setting his left ankle on his right knee. "So, have you heard anything about Kenlee? I knew she was sick and Kayley was worried."

"Nothing. So I'm assuming no news is good news." Phil sighed. He felt a deep attachment to the little girl. He wanted to protect her from everything and anything that he could. "Last time I talked to Kayley she said Bug had a bad cough and she was taking her to the doctors in the morning."

"…I wonder if that's why Randy has been acting weird lately. Haven't you noticed?"John asked quietly as if the Viper would jump right out and attack him for even mentioning his name.

"I haven't seen him to be honest." Phil shrugged, picking at his finger nails to clean the dirt out from under them.

"I saw him in the hall earlier today. He seemed a bit uptight." John kept whispering, checking the closed door in case it had opened at all.

"When is he not uptight, John?" Phil asked him rhetorically, of course. "He has a baby girl at home and his wife is the only one taking care of her. I'd be pretty strung out if I was in his shoes. He can't really help her raise Kenlee if he's on the road. So he has every reason to act like he is."

John sighed but no matter what Phil said or how convincing he made it seem, something still didn't sit right in the pit of his stomach. Something big was happening and he couldn't understand what it was. He could feel it, though. It was a dark energy that surrounded Randy and a part of him tried to remember what it was like a few years ago. Then again, he had been beaten, kicked, spat on, and verbally assaulted during those years so you couldn't really blame him for not remembering much. John didn't like the feeling he was getting from being around Randy but he was still his friend, no matter what. So, he would put aside what he felt and be there for him if Randy needed him.

Phil left a little while later to go to catering, telling John to meet him there after he was done going over what he had to say on RAW tonight. John rubbed his face, his eyes closing. This wasn't sitting right! How could no one else feel what he was feeling while being around the Viper? It was like Randy had his own personal energy source in his pocket and it zapped anyone who got too close.

Was something making him tick? Did he run out of medication? Was he using drugs again?

"Don't dwell on things that haven't happened yet, John." He told himself quietly, standing up a few seconds later to meet Phil in catering for a before match snack.

* * *

><p><em>Thirty Minutes Later<em>

"JOHN FELIX ANTHONY CENA!" Kayley's voice screamed from John's phone, making everyone in catering look towards him.

"Probably shouldn't have put her on speaker phone…" John mumbled as a bright blush appeared on his cheeks. "Hey beautiful! How ar-"

"DON'T DISTRACT ME CENA!" Her voiced vibrated off the walls of the catering room. Across the way, Phil saw Daniel Bryan flinch from the loudness and intensity of her voice. Phil blinked before turning his gaze back to John, who was trying his best to cover up the sheepish look on his face.

"Yes ma'am." John replied, his blush burning hotter as everyone kept staring at him. It had been rather quiet around the WWE locker room without Kayley around so everyone was excited (well, minus John of course) to hear her voice and to know what exactly John had done to piss her off to such a length.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I GOT DELIVERED TO MY HOUSE TODAY?"

"Possibly…" John's mumbling was still heard around the room because everyone had shut their traps and put down their utensils to hear both sides of the conversation.

"Oh no, what did you do?" Phil sighed, smacking himself in the face. Knowing John and being his friend for a very long time; he knew it was something completely stupid and a part of him didn't want to know what he had done.

"I GOT A DAMN PUPPY DELIEVERED TO MY HOUSE!" Her voice cracked, or maybe it was the speakers on John's phone. Either way, Phil was unsure.

"He was cute…" John tried to defend. His face had screwed up into his 'I'm cute so you have to love me even though you're mad because you can't resist these big baby blue eyes' expression. Thank God Kayley couldn't see it, it would either have ended the conversation (which, judging by some of the super stars in the room, would be terrible to ruin such entertainment. Plus, if Phil was honest, he didn't want that to happen either. He was amused.) or just made her more pissed off than she already was.

"THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH IT?"

"Uh…feed it, play with it, love it, cuddle it…." John rambled embarrassed; he could hear the laughter started to form about around him. "It's a shepadoodle…"

"I'LL TURN YOU INTO A GOD DAMN SHEPADOODLE!" She hissed, the venom in her voice could rival Randy's at this point. It was priceless and slightly scary.

"The Lord's name in vain…that's a si-"

"Shut the hell up Cena! If I'm going to Hell, I'm taking you with me!"

Phil stared at John, his face turning red with silent laughter. He had to be strong for John because the embarrassment rolling off the poster child of the WWE was obvious. "…All this screaming can't be good for Bug."

Then it was silent.

Phil blinked again at the phone before his eyes went wide. He was the first to react before anything happened, clapping his hands over his ears and scrunching down into himself so his legs were slightly elevated off the ground, kind of like a half curl up. Once Phil did that, others started to follow suit, they all knew what was coming and thankfully Phil had anticipated it beforehand or they would all be deaf. John even dropped his phone onto the table to do the same.

"I SWEAR TO ALL THAT IS HOLY JOHN THAT I WILL FIND YOU! I WILL FIND YOU AND SMACK YOU SO HARD YOUR ANCESTORS WILL BE ABLE TO FEEL IT! MY FOOT WILL BE SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT YOU'LL BE ABLE TO TASTE MY GOD DAMN SHOE LACES! YOU THOUGHT THE BEATING YOU GOT FROM PHIL A FEW NIGHTS AGO ON LIVE TV WAS BAD? **I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU LOVE!**"

With that, the phone call was disconnected.

It was silent for a few moments, everyone staring at the phone that was currently snuggled into mashed potatoes on John's plate, waiting for it to ring again. Everyone knew Kayley had a temper, who didn't know that? So if Kayley forgot to tell John something, she would call back within the next 30 seconds. There was a collective release of breath around the entire room after the 30 seconds had passed and they all knew they were in the clear. Phil couldn't help it. He laughed.

And Phil laughed hard.

So hard, in fact, that he had leaned over too far on the left side and managed to fall into a tangled heap on the floor, clutching his stomach. John's face burned red as everyone joined Punk in the laughter. "You're all communists." John grumbled, leaning back against his chair and crossing his arms, a pout on his lips.

"You know she is deathly afraid of dogs, yet you give her one anyway?" Hunter asked as he walked to the table.

"It's a puppy! She can train him and Bug would love it. Research shows that children grow faster and are smarter if they have a pet." John tried to defend himself once more. Of course he knew Kayley was afraid of dogs, but if Kayley had her way, Kenlee wouldn't have a pet. Kayley was not a dog person after being bit a few times by a poodle that had entered Shawn's ranch somehow when she was little.

"Should have gotten her a kitten." Hunter shrugged, stealing John's orange juice and leaning against his own chair.

John sighed, picking his phone out of the mashed potatoes and wiping them off on a napkin. He chose to ignore the fact that he really wanted his orange juice as Hunter stole it. "…Cats make me sneeze."

"You don't live there."

"Well, I practically do. I'm always over there. So…I live there part time."

"Your logic never ceases to amazing me." Hunter admitted with a sigh and a shake of his head. John's logic was something everyone had once tried to understand in their lives and none of them had made it very far. "So, did the puppy come with a name?"

"…Porky."

Hunter's reaction was the best by far. Phil had counted himself lucky that he chose to stay down on the floor for a few more second to make sure he was okay and his lung were working properly. Orange juice flew an impressive distance in spurts as it was forcibly removed from Hunter's mouth. Phil watched it sail over him and land against the wall not too far away from their table. It was very impressive though. Phil sat up, peeking his eyes over the top of the table to see Hunter wiping his mouth and stare at John.

"Seriously? The puppy's name is Porky?" Hunter shook his head finally just stealing John's food plate without so much as a warning, which John just sighed in defeat at. "You need to be shot."

"It was a cute name…"

"It's only cute if it's a pig…"

"And only then is it ironic." Phil said, rejoining the conversation and slipping back into his seat, picking at his French fries. "Plus, you know one look from Kayley and she can kill everything happy. Rainbows included."

"Well, as long as cotton candy clouds are safe." Hunter mumbled with a shrug. "My kids would be pissed if they didn't exist anymore."

"You tell your daughters about cotton candy clouds?"

Hunter glared at him which made John shrink back a little bit. "You don't know the hell I have to go through to get them to go to sleep at night. I have to go play video games to get my manliness back…and even then I have to call Kofi over there to help me turn the damn thing on."

"That's…quite sad if you think about it." John replied, stealing a scoop of mashed potatoes off Hunter's (his) plate while he wasn't looking. "I can't wait until Randy goes through this. This is Youtube worthy."

"At least Randy knows how to turn on a game console. He kicked my ass at Mario Kart." Hunter said, finishing off the food and pushing the plate away.

"I told you just to make a man cave in the basement." Phil reminded while he picked fuzz off his shirt. "Too much estrogen in the house."

"You're telling me. Wait until you two get married and have kids, I'll be the one laughing then."

"Oh no, you'll turn into Shawn. You have three girls; I would hate to be the boy that comes to the house for one of your daughters." Phil flicked fuzz off his fingers and looked up at the older man. "Shotgun anyone?"

"God, I'm going to turn into Shawn." Hunter groaned while dropping his head onto the table. The reverberating _thunk _that came from the impact as his head met the table made John and Phil flinch in sympathy. "I'm going to go bald!"

"Don't let Shawn hear you say that." John said as he stretched his stiff limbs, his shoulders popping. "Look on the bright side-"

"How is there a bright side to going bald?" Hunter exclaimed while sitting up to look at John with wide eyes. "You have nothing to worry about! You're already bald!"

"Hey! I choose to shave my hair short!" John responded and little put off by that comment. "As I was saying before I was _interrupted,_" John shot Hunter another look before continuing. "The bright side is at least your daughters will never get married."

Hunter shrugged, "I guess that's a good point. I already told all of them that they aren't dating until they are around their mid 30s."

"Isn't that a bit of a stretch? Aren't two of them still in diapers?" Phil wondered out loud. When Hunter gave him a look, Phil just held his hands up. "Point taken."

"But anyw-"

At that moment John's phone started ringing again and the entire room got quiet once more. Phil picked it up, looked at the name and dropped it back into John's lap. "You're on your own buddy!" Phil yelled, getting the hell out of dodge.

Hunter got up shortly after that (maybe two more seconds after Phil ran out) and swiftly left the catering area.

"Some friends you are!" John yelled after them, carefully picking up the phone as if it were made of glass. "…Yeah?"

"_**PORKY?**_"

John sighed and slammed his head on the table.


	8. Chapter 8

**Finals are next week so updates may slow a bit, but probably not since they are on Monday and Tuesday and then I'm on break. :] So, if I don't update, you know why. But, here's the next chapter. **

**Warning: May cause a bit of confusion. We finally get a peek inside Randy Orton's mind and it is never simple. I tried to make it as unconfusing as possible. **

**Any questions will be answered of course. I love you! :]**

* * *

><p><em>Thousand Foot Krutch – E for Extinction <em>

"_I'm not the same as yesterday.  
>Oh, it's hard to explain how things have changed,<br>but I'm not the same as before and I know there's so much more ahead.  
>I can barely believe that I'm here and I won't surrender quietly.<br>Step up and watch me go.  
>Break down, ya really want it? Wanna make a scene? Show me what ya mean.<br>Let's get it started. Let me see what you got. Can ya take it up a knotch?  
>Don't think you got it. Can't handle the pressure?<br>Get off, stop talkin' about it. Gotta make this count, let's go.  
>When we move, we camouflage ourselves.<br>We stand in the shadows waiting.  
>We live for this and nothing more.<br>__**We are what You created**__."_

_March 6  
>Hilton Hotel<br>Phoenix, Arizona  
>10:21 PM<em>

**John "Blue-Eyed Beast" Cena**

Ever since word got out that Phil had John down in his phone as the 'Blue-Eyed Beast', it had become his new nickname. John didn't mind it, he didn't get offended easily or any of that. He's been having some good laughs about it so it didn't matter to him either way. If it brought a smile to someone's face, then by all means, call him the blue-eyed beast. He found the nickname rather humorous also, so the fact that it stuck to him, made him laugh ten times more. He wanted to know who Phil had down for everyone but with John's memory span, he was lucky to remember his own phone number.

"She does know she has to feed the puppy right?"John asked the person on the other line while rubbing his face as he walked down the hall towards the room where he was to meet Phil. Phil had told him to meet him in the hotel room he was staying at so they could discuss some things over. Apparently, Phil had found something out that no one was aware of and needed to tell someone. Phil was never one to keep something this big. He would always tell Kayley, seeing as she was his best friend but if he couldn't tell her, then it was something huge. So, that's where John came in.

"_She's not completely incompetent when it comes to animals, John, she is aware she needs to feed the dog. However, she's currently on top of the bookshelf."_

"...Well tell her to get off of the bookshelf." John grumbled, stopping to lean on the wall. If he had known that giving Kayley a dog would be this much trouble, he would have thought twice about it. However…it probably would have turned out the same. "Is she having another staring contest with him?"

"_Well…uh…yeah."_

"Put my money on Porky. There's no way he's gonna lose." John said, nodding to himself in confidence. That dog knew how to stare and there was no way that pooch was gonna loose to Kayley. Hell, he and the dog had a staring contest at the kennel and when John blinked first, he knew this dog was the one he was getting. Plus…he was cute.

"_Can we please change the name?"_

"The dogs name stays as Porky. It fits him!"

"_John…"_

"You don't know him like I do, Shawn!" Shawn started to ramble and John face palmed himself. He so should have thought this through. "Shawn…Shaw…SHAWN! Listen. No! Shawn…" John sighed heavily into his phone. "Now, if she wanted to talk to me, she wouldn't have had you call me."

"_Come on, John! I'm trying here! She looks like the female Hawkeye from the Avengers!"_

"How do you know about the Avengers?" John blinked. The man barely knew how to work his cell phone but he knew a character from Marvel comics? Impossible.

"…_Cheyenne…and Cameron…"_

"Whatever." John grumbled. "My point is, she has to be near the dog for it to know her."

"_I AM WELL AWARE OF THAT CENA!" _

There was sighing on the other line as Shawn's voice reigned through this time instead of the heated tone of Kayley's. _"Did you hear that?"_

"Loud and clear. Emphasis on the 'loud'." John informed walking into the locker room. Phil looked up at him as he entered, nodding his head in greeting before turning back to finish slicking his hair back. John put Shawn on speaker phone and put it on the small table behind the couch. "Tell her it's just a puppy and it won't kill her. Well it might, with all the snuggling."

"Death by snuggles…nice way to go." Phil spoke up while dragging a comb through his gelled hair. "Culprit…the puppy Porky."

"Don't hate the player, Punk, hate the game!" John exclaimed, leaning against the back of the couch and proceeded to watch Phil do his hair.

"_She's going to murder you, you know this right?"_

"Well aware. Good thing I just touched up my will." He shrugged, looking down at his nails since Phil was too boring for him. Would have been much funnier and much more to his entertainment if he poked himself in the eye with the comb. "Everything goes to her anyway."

"_Kayley! Kayley stop! THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU FEED A PUPPY! DON'T THROW IT AT HIM!"_

Phil snorted loudly and set his comb down, lifting himself so he could sit on the counter. He raised an eyebrow at John as there was scuffling and cursing on the other line. "The hell is happening? World War III?"

"_Pretty much. She threw him a piece of turkey…and of course he ate it but then he came closer to the bookshelf and she threw a book beside him to distract him long enough to jump off the bookshelf to the couch. You would think the dog is made of lava." _

"_TO ME HE IS!"_

Shawn sighed loudly. _"Please, one of you come and help me with this madness. I'm going nuts and I've only been here for 30 minutes." _

Phil laughed and leaned back against the mirror. "I'm off for a few days so I'll swing by. I heard Jeff and Maryse would be coming within the next few days."

"_Maryse is coming in later tonight and Jeff is coming, I think, tomorrow. Maryse had to do some photo shoot thing, so she's been out of the house for a while. Jeff, well, he has TNA to finish up with and his baby girl."_

"Understandable. Tell one of them to call me when they get in. Hopefully Maryse or Jeff can convince Kayley to actually pet the dog for once."

"…_I hate you sometimes John. I really do. Lord forgive me for what I'm about to do." _

All of a sudden there was cute barking in the background and then a loud, girlish scream of pure terror before the phone call was over. Phil swung his legs and looked at John. "Who wants to make a bet Shawn picked the dog up and dumped him in Kayley's lap?"

"Put me down for 20." John nodded and grabbed the package of chocolate chip cookies. Phil always had the best sweets, so stealing them was second nature in this business. Everyone did it but John was the pro at it. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, guess who is going into the Hall of Fame this year?"

"Hunter? About time." John said through a mouthful of cookies. He couldn't help it, they were too delicious.

"No, Kayley."

John nearly choked on the cookies. Phil threw him a bottle of water lazily and John did his best to clear his airway. He wasn't expecting that. "Kayley Orton? Seriously? Vince really wants to induct her after everything he did? Well…we did."

"Mmhmm. She doesn't know yet. I think she'll find out Monday." Phil said while he kept swinging his legs. "I think it's a good thing. She deserves this. I mean, granted, we're all friends again and it did take about a year to get everyone to see eye to eye again, but she deserves this. She did make a huge impact in this company."

"Yeah, there is no denying that." John agreed, sipping his water and popping his neck. "I wonder who she's gonna ask to induct her."

"Maybe Shawn or Hunter."

"The ones who lead the plan? I don't think so." John shook his head. Kayley wouldn't ask them to do that. Not since they were the main ones to try to get her out of the company in the first place.

"You know Kayley, she's extremely forgiving. You know she doesn't care anymore that that happened. It's all in the past. She's finally moving forward. She has a baby girl to look out for now, she won't let anything happen to her."

"You understand that there is only about a month to get her ready for this? WrestleMania falls on the 7th of April this year…Hall of Fame is the 6th."

"Well, then we better get her to all the Hall of Famers that we know so she can start writing her speech huh?" Phil questioned looking at John with a raised eyebrow. John sighed and rubbed his face, the cookies on the side and slowly being forgotten. "But we need to wait until she knows she's being inducted."

"God, she's not gonna be happy that we didn't tell her. She's gonna murder us."

"Better tell Hunter that his kids are gonna be pissed that cotton candy clouds won't exist in a few days."

* * *

><p><em>Some Motel<br>2:48 AM_

**Randy "The Viper" Orton**

Randy wasn't entirely sure how he ended up on the floor holding two bottles of hard liquor…but alas, here he was. The room was practically pitch black, except for the small slivers of pearly white streaks of the moonlight that had slipped past the curtains. He sighed, turning away from looking at the window and instead turning back to the mirror that was in five, large, broken pieces against the wall across from where he was sitting with his back against the nightstand.

Most nights, he couldn't stand his reflection. It showed everything that he was not. He built this character to distract everyone from what exactly he was on the inside. It had worked, hell, it worked for years and still he kept up this façade. He was comfortable with it because it protected him but he also hated it for that reason. What was so bad about him that he felt the need to protect himself from everyone and everything around him?

Oh, right. Himself.

He knew he was a terrible person. He didn't need any one verifying that. He was already ten steps ahead of everyone else, which is where he liked to stay. In a way, he compared himself to the wind. While his opponent (whoever or whatever it was) was thinking about their next move, he was already ten steps ahead and executing his. You could go to throw a punch only to realize that Randy was now behind you and everything was about to end. He prided himself on being able to stay ahead of everyone else but maybe that was now getting in the way.

He never, truly, used to be like this. His mind was now so lost within itself that he had no choice but to continue living the way he had been for years. Randy didn't think he could get out of it now. Actually, if he was being honest, he _knew _there wasn't a way out now. He was stuck and he had to face the consequences of his actions, whatever they might be.

It was so hard to explain what exactly made him snap this time. He didn't know either but it seemed his demons did and he had surrendered control over to them. He didn't even care how this would affect his wife and daughter, and maybe that was selfish and completely irresponsible but what they didn't know, won't hurt them. Kayley and Kenlee were home and he was in the middle of bumfucked Egypt. So how could he explain what was going on inside his mind if he didn't even know?

"_Don't worry about it, Randy; we'll take good care of you this time."_

Randy scoffed, rolling his eyes and taking a long drink from the bottle in his left hand. He wasn't sure what it was but the burn made his mind shut up for a minute. He sighed in relief, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. What he wouldn't give for a moment of peace and quiet. To have his mind to himself.

"_Don't push it." _

And that's about how long Randy had to himself. His eyes snapped open again and looked into the mirror pieces. He frowned. He really had let himself go. He couldn't remember the last time he had facial hair, shit, he didn't even remember if he liked it or not. His hair was too long on his head; he needed to shave before he ended up looking like Punk. His eyes were glazed over but he knew it was just from drinking and it wasn't anger. His body wasn't tense and he wasn't shaking from rage that came so quickly.

He was…sad. Maybe this wasn't the best choice.

"_Too late now!"_

He had a child to think about now but he forgot about her and his promise that he made Kayley swear to. What would Kayley do if she knew he was like this again? Could he really keep up his appearance that everything was alright? That there was nothing to fear and nothing to worry about? Would McKenlee know this side of Randy, even though he doesn't want her to? There were more questions than answers this time. He sighed, sipping from the bottle again. When was he going to get better? Would he ever get better?

This was his own fault. He _did _give the demons permission to take over, so really he (and he alone) was responsible and at fault for this. He found himself shrugging now. He was almost to the point where he didn't give a shit anymore. He didn't care what happened this time around. Last time it was different, this time would not be the same.

Granted, he loved his wife. He loved Kayley with everything he had inside of him. He loved his daughter and there was no denying that. You could see it every time he looked at the small, fragile child. In a way, this scared him. Would Kenlee have the same problems as he did? The same demons? He hoped not. This was his to face and he did not want it to be passed onto his daughter. It affected his wife enough as it is. Somewhere, in his subconscious he could feel the 'Better Randy' trying to fight against him. It was a useless fight but still, he would not give up. Why couldn't he just give up? He didn't want it to be this way.

He kept comparing this experience to the past one. The last time he was let loose to raise hell and cause havoc. He had been concerned about what would happen to him. He had a job to worry about, his friends (or what he thought was his friends) and the love of his life. In all honesty, he wasn't in complete control like he was this time. No, this time it would be different. This would be something to mark down in the record books of the day Randy Orton, the golden child-the reformed villain, had finally fallen victim to his demons. He liked the sound of that.

The Viper was now fully in control and he felt peaceful as the 'Better Randy' finally give up in the back of his mind. He felt the peace, the quietness, the completeness of his mind to himself. He took a deep breath, a smile falling onto his lips. Finally. After all, the demon was what Randy had created to protect himself. He felt like he was under attack, he knew things he shouldn't and he felt threatened. Why shouldn't he take control? He was made for protection…and destruction.

"_Stop! This is not what I wanted! Please! I have my wife and daughter to think about!" _Randy's voice was panicked and rushed in the back of his mind.

He clutched his head, rubbing his temples with the heel of his hands. God, why couldn't he just shut up?

"_Please! There is nothing good that can come from this! Nothing! I can lose everything!" _

He should have thought of that before he let his demons take control. He should have rethought all of this. Of course he could lose everything, he almost came close to that last time!

"_I can't lose them! I CAN'T LOSE MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER!" _

Too late.

"_NO! PLEASE! __**PLEASE! **__Oh, God, please! Don't do this! GOD PLEASE!"_

The fight returned. There was a hard struggle but eventually Randy was able to get _some _kind of control. Not enough for his liking but he had some kind of control. They did not surrender quietly, they were still screaming at him as he breathed heavily. He had to reign in his emotions; they can use them against him. He had to exude positive emotions…not negative. He needed to do this.

Then the anger came in a flash and the struggle happened again. He was becoming mentally exhausted. This battle would rage on for a long time if he didn't do something. He needed to get help again, get back on his medication, he needed to do ANYTHING! His mind was currently split between two. Each of them had a part of his mind under control.

Even though he only had half his mind, he remembered moving by himself with no help. He stood up fast, chucking the bottle at the wall and grinning darkly as it made a satisfying crash against it. It seemed that now, the demon was fighting for control again because he would have never done this. The liquid seeped down the wall but still he grinned. It was evil and the venom pulsing through his veins was something he hated but yet he loved. He wasn't sure how. It was all too confusing to explain.

Randy ignored the way the voices were yelling at him as he stumbled his way to the bathroom, flicking on the light, grabbing his razor, and snapping his head up to stare at himself in the mirror. The glint in his eyes should have trigged the 'Better Randy' somewhere in his subconscious where he locked that son of a bitch up a few weeks ago, but it didn't. It just made him grin that much more, the glint was getting that much more deadly.

He pushed the button and suddenly, the razor was vibrating in his hand. He wasn't sure if he used shaving cream or not for his face but judging by the fact that he didn't have any razor burn bumps, he thinks he did. All he really remembered was his hair from his face and his head falling onto the counter and into the sink. He barely looked into the reflection of his eyes.

He dropped the razor onto the counter, unplugging the loud contraption. He rested his hands on either side of the sink, staring down into it at his hair. He caught his breath and closed his eyes. God, what was he doing? With a loud groan, he opened his eyes again to look down in the sink. His hair…all that was left of the good guy Randy had become was now laying before him. He scoffed at it. Would this really make a difference? Once everyone saw what he did, they would know. There wouldn't be any hiding it now. His eyes slowly slid up the reflection, his head following the movement. His once crystal blue eyes were as dark as the ocean on a stormy night. He didn't recognize the man in the mirror but he found he didn't really care. He liked him.

"_Oh God, I've snapped." _


	9. Chapter 9

**Internet has been off for a long time and I've been caught up in school. Buuuut, I'm finally a CNA! I just have to go next month to get my license. I also got a job! XD Granted, it's at McDonald's but its fun as hell. I work in the kitchens on the grill and fryer but its so much fun. I love the people I work with. **

**So since the internet has been out, I've been writing and saving on my flash drive so I can upload it from my cousin's computer or from the schools computer. I have quite a few chapters but I don't know exactly when I'll be able to post all of them. However, I get paid Wednesday, so my internet should be up and running by then. November 7****th**** or 8****th**** it should be up so more updates are coming. I promise.**

**And let's just be honest; I've been on a HUGE Marvel: The Avenger's kick, so I've been reading a bunch of stories about them and getting my own ideas written down so I can research and figure out my own story. XD**

**Anyway, here's the next installment. It is…kind of boring…I'm sorry. It starts getting good the next chapter in a few, it'll start getting really good…hopefully. Thank you guys for sticking with me.**

* * *

><p><em>Five Finger Death Punch – Bad Company<em>

"_A company, always on the run.  
>A destiny, oh it's the rising sun.<br>I was born, a shotgun in my hands, behind the gun, I'll make my final stand.  
>That's why they call me, bad company. I can't deny.<br>Bad, bad company, til the day I die.  
>Until the day I die."<em>

_March 9  
>Orton Household<br>St. Charles, Missouri  
>Noon<em>

**Kayley Orton (nee Michaels)**

This dog would be the death of me.

It will eat me while I slept. He had tried before but the mighty pillow had stopped him right in his tracks. I was victorious in the battle.

While he was a good dog; I just didn't really like him. However, that was just me because of my fear of dogs. Kenlee seemed to be quiet smitten with him, even though she was only four months old. She would giggle loudly and clap her hands when he was around her. The cutest thing was when they would take naps together. Porky would curl himself around Kenlee to keep her body warm. The dog had become very protective over my daughter, which (if I had been honest) was a great relief. I was worried the dog would hurt her.

Porky was currently sitting on the other side of the room by the arm chair. I was sitting on the couch, the coffee table separating the two of us. I tilted my head to the side, to watch him. Porky, in returned, tilted his fluffy head back at me. Every time I went to tilt my head, the dog would do it too. I had to admit, he was a smart dog…or a smartass, both observations seemed like good.

Jeff Hardy, who had flown in a few hours ago, looked between Porky and I, blinking in confusion. "You know, that dog will not blink. That's why John picked him."

"Mmm." I made a noise in agreement, still watching the dog without blinking. "John does shit just to piss me off."

Jeff laughed and shook his head while holding Kenlee, he brushed some of her hair out of her eyes as he watched the dog and I have a staring contest. "Just give up now, Kayley."

"My eyes burn."

"Then give up."

"I shall not admit defeat to a dog." My eyes started to tear after a few more seconds and I had no choice but to blink. "You jinxed me!"

Jeff held up his free hand in surrender. "I did no such thing." He kissed Kenlee's head as she gurgled up at him with a smile. "But I'll feed Kenlee; you let the dog out in the back to go pee."

"You sound like my dad."

"I resent that! I brought you into this world, I can take you out!" Shawn's voice flittered through the house.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, opening the back door so the dog can do its thing. As the dog ran outside to do his thing, I turned to watch Jeff feed Kenlee with the bottle. Shawn walked out from the back room, holding books in one hand and his beer in the other. Of course, as a good grandfather would, he would drink in front of his granddaughter.

Grandfather of the Year Award goes to Shawn Michaels.

But hey, I couldn't really complain. Kenlee wouldn't remember this anyway and that's how Southern men raised their kids and grandkids. Shawn was also responsible so I knew it would not affect how he acted.

Within minutes of Shawn coming into the living room, did the doorbell ring. Porky came flying through the house from the backyard and to the front door where he proceeded to bark insanely at the door. It was times like these where I wish the door would become alive and just chase him around the house.

Shawn grabbed the door while Jeff finished feeding Kenlee and handed her to me. I started to burp her as Phil came through the house with a grin, setting his bags on the floor by the stairs.

"How are my two favorite girls?" He grinned and came over, kissing my cheek and kissing Kenlee's head. He turned to Jeff and gave him a man hug, which Jeff returned.

The two of them hand squashed their problems between each other. While they still did not agree on everything, they decided to put it all aside and become the friends they used to be and know they could come. They both grew close and were able to talk to each other about everything. Jeff had admitted he wished he listened to Phil while they had their feud because he thinks he wouldn't have gone through half the things he did if he had just put aside his pride and listened to the advice Phil was giving him at the time. Of course that feed Phil's ego but Phil also admitted he should have been there as a friend and been more supportive. So, either way, they were both in the wrong but were able to sort out the mess they had caused with each other.

"How you been man? Haven't heard from you since January." Phil said, walking with Jeff to the couch and stealing my daughter as I wiped her mouth.

"I've been good. Beth's been on my ass to come see Kayley and Kenlee. I just feel bad for leaving her with Ruby. I miss my daughter." Jeff said sadly, his eyes flickering to the coffee table before looking back at Phil who was smiling at Kenlee.

"She looks like just you Jeff. Blonde hair and the same weird ass eyes." Phil laughed, making Kenlee laugh in the process. "She's gonna be a handful when she gets older. You'll have to bring out the shot gun."

"We already have to do that with Kenlee, please don't make me have even more of a heart attack with my own daughter, please! I can only handle one at a time!"

"It never gets easier, son." Shawn said sympathetically as he pat Jeff on the shoulder. "Sometimes you just gotta go straight for the parents and have a talk with them before it gets out of control. Like I did at the park yesterday."

"That little boy was just looking at her!" I tried to defend but with an overprotective grandfather like Shawn, it was pretty much impossible.

"He was given her the _eye!_"

"He was six months old, Shawn! He doesn't even know what _the eye _is!"

Shawn grumbled something, sipped his beer and settled back against the couch, obviously thinking he won this argument. Jeff just shook his head and turned back to Phil.

The phone rang and Jeff was the closest to it. He reached over and answered while making faces at Kenlee. "Orton residence." Jeff once humorous face had turned completely serious and his eyes flickered to me in slight panic and worry. "Yeah, she's right here." He answered while he handed the phone to me, mouthing 'Vince'.

I furrowed my brows and took the phone, obviously confused as to why Vince McMahon was calling me at all. "Kayley."

"_Hey, Kayley…" _Vince's voice sounded through. It wasn't his usual stuck up voice either, it was more of a sad sounding or tired. Either way, just by the tone of his voice, I knew this would be bad.

"I'm assuming this is not a social call."

"_No…No, it's not. Uh, I'm sorry to inform you that Randy has been suspended." _

Told ya so.

"What? Suspended for what?" I asked quickly, my voice raising a few octaves in shock. The hell did Randy do this time? Shawn's attention was fully on me and Phil looked concerned.

"_Randy has attacked Justin Gabriel and Glenn. Both are down with serious injuries." _

"Are they both okay? Minus the injuries that is. They are fine, right?"

"_They will make full recoveries, yes. Look, Kayley," _Vince sighed; he obviously didn't want to have this conversation with me. Which was understandable but it had to be talked about. "_is there something going on at home?"_

"No. Nothing's wrong at the house. What makes you think I have something to do with Randy snapping?"

"_I did not say that…"_

"You implied it."

"_Has something been going on with him at all? He's not acting right. He seemed completely…unconcerned with his career or the fact that he was getting suspended. He showed no guilt when his actions were brought up."_

I sighed heavily. It was happening again. "Where is he now?"

"_En route back to you. He will be suspended for a month; he'll miss Mania by a few days. I'm sorry Kayley."_

"No, no, its fine. We'll figure this all out. Don't worry, Vince."

"_He'll be there in about three hours."_

"Vince…" I sighed and sat down next to Jeff while rubbing my face. "You know what's happening…"

"_Yeah…yeah, I do. It's happening again. We just didn't think it would happen so quickly."_

"Just be prepared…okay? Make everyone aware as to what is happening. This can't end up like last time."

"_I will. Just take care of yourself and your daughter. We'll hold the fort down here. You just be careful."_

"I will. Bye Vince."

"_Goodbye, Kayley."_

* * *

><p><strong>John "Blue-Eyed Beast" Cena<strong>

Backstage was chaos as the bleeding Justin Gabriel and the roughed up Hunter Hearst Helmsley were loaded onto stretchers and taken to the ambulances in the parking garage. John moved out of the way as Justin's stretcher came through.

It was a very different scene than what Kayley, Phil, Shawn, and Jeff were experiencing at the house. While it was tense at the Orton household, the arena was in full blown disarray and no one knew exactly where to be so they were everywhere. John could have sworn he saw Chris Jericho pass him seven times in the last four minutes. John had actually stumbled upon the scene on accident. All he wanted was a hotdog from catering when he had taken the wrong hallway and ran into the chaos that was in front of him.

John swallowed the bile that was threatening to come up from his empty stomach. His hotdog quest long forgotten. He frowned deeply, the harsh lines setting in his face. He –along with everyone else that was on the roster about, oh, he doesn't know…two years ago? - had seen this before. It was a masterfully thought of and beautifully (albeit morbidly) orchestrated attack. It had taken precise planning and split second decisions to have gotten away with the assault and it was way too eerily familiar to him. His subconscious roared against him, threatening to bring up the memories. He tried his best to shove them back into the dark corners of his mind where he had locked them up as his two co-workers were wheeled towards him.

John couldn't look at Justin. He had seen blood before, he's seen so much blood that it could last him a life time but Justin's face and body were so bloody, it was literally dripping to the floor of the hallway from his finger tips. He couldn't stomach it this time. Justin's face was peaceful as he slept through his unconsciousness and John was willing to bet everything he held dear to him that he would have a terrible concussion when he woke up. John was just thankful that he wasn't conscious, there would be no doubt that Justin would be in a world of hurt if his eyes were open. John shook his head after briefly glancing at his body and gagged on the bile in his throat once more.

Hunter's stretcher came through a few minutes after that but unlike Justin, he was barely bleeding. He was wide awake as he was rolled past the many superstars that had gathered in the hallway. He just seemed to be hit in the places where it would cause internal damage or just cause nice sized bruises. There was an angry red mark on Hunter's neck but that was all he could see. While there was some blood on Hunter, he was able to look at him. It seemed that a cut he had had stitched up a few days ago was busted back open above his left eyebrow. It was bleeding nicely but not nearly enough to make him spill the contents of his empty stomach on the EMT's shoes.

Hunter caught his eyes and made the EMT's stop before they passed him. John looked confused. Uh…shouldn't Hunter be going to the hospital? But then again, Hunter was a strong and tough sumofabitch so it didn't surprise John that he wanted to have a chit chat for a second. He just hoped he didn't mention hotdogs.

Hunter reached out grabbed John's shirt. It was as fast as lightning and John almost questioned if he was actually hurt or not for a second before the flicker of pain flashed over the veterans face. John had to grimaced; obviously he was a little wrong in the whole 'maybe he was just bruised' department. Totally wouldn't be the first time he was wrong in a situation like this.

John thought it was wise to just walk to the stretcher and Hunter's clear, blue eyes met his own. John felt the flash of cold wash over him as Hunter started to speak. He also thought it was wise to let Hunter do the talking; knowing he had saved up his energy to tell him something. Despite popular belief, John did know when to shut his trap and just listen. He had to lean in a little bit to actually hear what he was saying since it came out so soft.

"It was Randy." Hunter breathed before inhaling again. "It's different this time. Much different. He's still there, John. He's still in there…just find him."

John furrowed his brows as Hunter let go of his shirt and he watched the EMT's load Hunter into the ambulance. The lights started to flash before the siren went off, screeching into the quite night and sending a hard chill into his bones. He had to go to the hospital once this show was done and wait for Hunter to be fully conscious instead of just the whispering mess that he was.

So Randy was the one who did it. There really wasn't any question about it, they just needed confirmation. Hunter had faith, even though he was attacked, that Randy was still there and the monster didn't completely take him over. Yet.

He would have to call Kayley and Shawn…hell everyone and tell them what Hunter had just said. Before it was too late and there was no going back.

Different indeed.


	10. Chapter 10

**While I still have internet at the moment, I thought I would give you guys another one. You've been waiting patiently and I couldn't help but indulge. **

**Thank you once again for staying with me and enjoy the chapter!**

**I love you!**

* * *

><p><em>Boyce Avenue – Superman (Cover)<br>"I can't stand to fly. I'm not that naïve.  
>I'm just out to find the better part of me.<br>I'm more than a bird; I'm more than a plane.  
>I'm more than some pretty face beside a train.<br>It's not easy to be me.  
>I wish that I could cry, fall upon my knees.<br>Find a way to lie 'bout a home I'll never see.  
>It may sound absurd but don't be naïve,<br>even heroes have the right to bleed.  
>I may be disturbed but won't you concede,<br>even heroes have the right to dream.  
>It's not easy to be me."<em>

**Kayley Orton (nee Michaels)**

To say that the atmosphere in the house was tense would be an extreme understatement. To be honest, I don't think there was a certain word to pin point the tension in the house. The normal, 'you could cut the tension with a knife' seemed to be more cliché than anything at the moment and didn't quite fit considering bringing a knife anywhere near Randy Orton at this point in time would not be a wise idea on anyone's part. It was that intense. The air was thick to breathe, it more like you were drinking the area instead of inhaling.

Before he had even arrived at the house, the air had gotten incredibly thick. Shawn, Jeff, and Phil had all thought it to be wise to go to the Hilton downtown to stay for a while until Randy was…_sane_ (then again, what was '_sane'_ to Randy Orton?) enough to handle company other than his immediate family. If anyone was being straight up with themselves, they didn't think it was any time soon. Not in the next few days, not in the upcoming weeks –okay, probably not for his entire time under suspension. They had resorted to the fact that it would be a while until they would be able to see Kenlee and me again. They said their goodbyes and left shortly after so I could get the house and Kenlee ready for bedtime before Randy got home.

We had all decided that Kenlee being asleep for Randy's arrival would be better than having her awake. No one knew what state of mind Randy was in for certain but they all figured a crying baby would not help it. Even if that was the price of being a father. So, Kenlee was fast asleep in her crib up in her room and the house was quiet and comfortable. The fireplace was roaring and there were a few dim lights on. A peaceful environment seemed to be the best choice instead of a loud, chaotic one.

I looked up from the fire to the door as it opened and Randy walked in. He dropped his bags and walked into the living room, stopping near the stairs and looking at me. I didn't know what I expected to see in his eyes. Perhaps I wanted to see the love he had for me and our daughter, relief that I was still here for him, contentment that he was home and he was safe…

Whatever I was looking for, I did not find it. His eyes were hard and cold and I tried to tell myself that it was simply tiredness and stress. I forced myself to believe it. His eyes were sunken in and shadows from the fire played against the side of his face; every now and then lighting up his blue eyes and turning them clear. It was strange. Randy didn't say a thing; all he did was look at me. He scanned my body as I sat on the couch before turning his gaze away and walking upstairs. I heard him check on Kenlee before hearing the master bedroom door open and then close.

I sighed heavily and tilted my head back against the couch, looking at the ceiling. This was going to be a long month with Randy if he wasn't going to talk. I wasn't going to force him to do anything right off the bat. He needed to be smoothed into the routine again of being a father and being at home. It would be a slow process but I knew I could get him there.

At least; I hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>Phillip "CM Punk" Brooks<strong>

John's voice rang out from the speaker of Shawn's phone. He couldn't reach Kayley, which was what he was hoping for, but after Shawn told him that her phone had died while they were at the house, it seemed to calm John down a little bit.

His voice was frantic, replaying everything that had happened at the arena and what Hunter had told him. He honestly had no idea what to do this time; none of them did. It was kind of like the last time it had happened but then again, they had been warned that if Randy was to snap again at a later day, it could be possibly worse. They didn't think they had to prepare for it but right now, Phil was wishing that they had. At least they would have been slightly prepared instead of acting like a swarm of pissed off bees because their hive had just been knocked down from a branch, thanks to some unruly kids looking for a kick. Assholes.

"No, that's what Hunter said. He said Randy was still in there."

Jeff furrowed his brow, not quite keeping up with everyone else. Phil held back a smartass comment about the drugs affecting his brain because Phil knew that was a low blow and he didn't really mean it anyway. It was just a defense mechanism and old habits die hard. "I'm not sure I'm following exactly."

"What I think John is trying to say is that even thought Randy has snapped, Hunter saw him in his eyes." Shawn tried his damndest to explain and only ended up confusing the Rainbow Haired Warrior even more. Phil was sure Shawn was getting up in his old age more than he would like to admit. The balding should have been the first sign.

Phil face palmed himself. Of course, he should have realized Shawn sucked at explaining things. It's a wonder how Kayley turned out half okay. "Okay, for the sake of argument let's call how Randy is acting now…the 'New Randy' and how he acted before all this happened; the 'Old Randy'."

"I swear we did this before…"

"…Duh, Jeff…cause it's happened before." Phil said and he had to stop himself from smacking the back of his head. He was about to pull a Gibbs move. He had been watching NCIS way too much lately.

"Oh, right, right."

"Okay, so what John is trying to say is that when the 'New Randy' attacked Hunter, Hunter still saw something in his eyes. Hunter must have seen something that reminded him or told him that the 'Old Randy' is still in there and he's trying to fight against what he's become." Shawn tried once more. It wasn't the best explanation…but Phil will take it.

"Maybe it was just wishful thinking." Jeff replied with a small shrug. He didn't like to be the party crasher but sometimes he felt like he had to. He liked that everyone had a somewhat positive attitude but really, how positive can you be in a situation like this?

Wasn't this whole thing getting old fast?

Shawn rubbed his face and looked out the window at Saint Louis. "No. I believe Hunter. If he says he saw something in Randy's eyes, then he saw something. Hunter wouldn't make this up."

"I'm not saying Hunter is a liar. That's not what I mean." Jeff shook his head, raising his hands up. _Time to back pedal, Hardy. _"What I'm trying to say is…Hunter has put a lot of time into Randy over the years; what if Hunter just doesn't want to see him go down in a raging fire? You know what I mean? Hunter practically became his 'road father'; maybe Hunter tried to see the good underneath the bad. I mean, we all know Randy. This has happened before. He is a master manipulator. What if he's just showing Hunter what he wants him to see? He's done it before, why not again? It's _his_ defense mechanism." Jeff looked a Phil and Phil instantly felt bad about his own defense mechanism. Obviously, Jeff knew Phil better than he thought he did and what he was going to say before.

There was silence in the room as Jeff's speech slowly sank into Shawn, Phil, and John who was still on the phone. Phil was the first one to speak, "Jeff does have a point. Hunter, despite what he did last year to Kayley, tries to see the good in people that he cares about. Hunter cares about Randy, why should he be any different? Randy's playing him and we need to tell Hunter to watch out for it. That's what's gotten him into this mess."

"Even if you are right, how are we going to tell Kayley this? She is at the house right now with the devil reincarnated. She has no phone and it's doubtful she'll get on the internet because she's about as useful on a laptop as tits on a bull-"

"HEY! That's my daughter!"

"-Sorry Shawn, but it's true. Anyway, we need to tell her somehow." John finished up. If he had been in the room when he had said that, Shawn would have smacked him into next week. But since he was in a different state, he felt the balls to say it…even thought he knew Shawn would get him back for it at a later date.

"Look, we bother Kayley enough. She'll call us. Let's let her have tonight and when she's ready, she'll call one of us. Whoever she calls, they tell her. End of story. Even though this is about her husband, we shouldn't keep dragging her through this." Jeff spoke softly as to not get a rise out of John.

"Jeff's right. If Kayley needs us, she'll call us. She can handle Randy for a while. I think it would be best if we don't go back over. We don't know how Randy would react to us being there." Phil said as he looked at Jeff and Shawn. "I think it would be best if we all just go back to our houses."

"No. Someone needs to stay in St. Louis until Randy's suspension is up. If something happens and none of us are there…I could never forgive myself." Shawn whispered sadly at the reality that something bad could happen really quickly if one of them were not in the area.

"I'll stay. I'll call Beth and explain the situation-"

"No, Jeff. You have a baby girl at home. You can't stay here." Shawn answered, shaking his head. "I'll stay."

"Shawn you can't you have your son and daughter and your wife back in Texas. You always said you wouldn't allow them to have the childhood Kayley had. You need to be there for them." Phil said next, looking at him. "I'll stay. I don't have any children that need me, my family is used to me being away, and I at least have half a chance of taking Randy down…no offense."

"None taken, it's been a long time since I've faced Randy and to be honest, I'm not looking forward to all this coming to a head." Jeff said, nodding. "Give us constant updates. You know we'll all be here in a flash in something happens."

"We already have an evacuation routine." Shawn said, looking up at Phil. "Randy had told her to leave with Kenlee if something was to go wrong. She took it upon herself to explain what was going to happen. She is not to tell Randy where she is going and not to tell me or Hunter. Randy would know we would be the first people to know where she went. Since you'll stay here, you take her to Chicago if something happens. Get her out of the state and if you don't think Chicago is safe enough, just go somewhere else. Anywhere but don't tell any of us. Just send us a text message saying that you're safe and there will be no questions asked until we know we can see each other again."

Phil nodded, the reality slowly setting in. He fished out his keys from his pockets and tossed his house key at Shawn. "Can you or someone make the back room of the house into a child's room? I don't have a crib nor anything but…if you would transform it into Kenlee's room just in case, it would be much appreciated."

Jeff took the key from Shawn and put it on his key ring. "I'll do it. I had to set up Ruby's room."

"Thank you."

Phil laid back against the bed that he had claimed as his own when he got to the hotel room. Jeff had the other one and Shawn had the room that was attached to theirs. Jeff excused himself to go call Beth and Shawn hung up the phone with John and went to his room to call his wife. Phil was alone.

He was more alone than he thought he was.

He didn't have a wife or even a girlfriend. He didn't have any kids…unless he counted Kenlee but she wasn't his so really, it didn't count. He was her godfather but, really, she was not his by blood. His relationship with his family was kind of distant-besides his sister who he hadn't talked to in a long time-and all he had was his friends…who were in trouble now.

Everything he knew was going to start crashing down around him again. He knew he couldn't do this alone and he knew he didn't have to but in this moment he did. He was staying in Missouri while everyone went home to the ones they loved. He stared at the ceiling, deep in thought before he even realized Jeff had returned. Jeff sat quietly on his own bed, watching Phil with sad eyes.

"It's okay to be scared."

Phil jumped a bit, but tried to cover it up as if he was just moving his position to get more comfortable. If Jeff noticed, he didn't say anything. Phil scoffed quietly but he resisted the eye roll that came along. "I'm not scared."

"Phil."

The tone of voice that Jeff had used left no room for argument and Phil sighed in response. "Okay, yes. I'm scared. Terrified actually."

"We all are."

Phil made a noncommittal noise. "I just…" He sighed and sat up, moving so his back was resting against the headboard of the bed. "Last time this happened, we all got seriously hurt. Most of us were physically hurt countless times while others were verbally or emotionally damaged."

"You're afraid that it's gonna get worse." Jeff said as a statement and Phil was actually preparing for a question. It threw him off a little bit.

"Yeah…"

Jeff sighed and rested his back against his own headboard, looking at the same wall Phil was looking at. "I'm not going to sit here and lie to you and tell you that it's gonna be all puppies and rainbows because it isn't. I have the same feeling you do. Maybe you're feeling it ten times more intense than I am because you know what to expect and I don't. I didn't see this happen from my own point of view…I was just told. I found out from John or the media. It's going to get worse before it gets better. You have to hit rock bottom before you can climb your way out. Randy hasn't hit rock bottom yet. He's just started to dig."

Phil moved his lips around and stared hard into the wall across from him, hoping it would give him some kind of answer to all the unanswered questions that were swimming in his mind. "I'm also scared for Kayley and Kenlee. Kenlee is just a baby…if something happens she's going to grow up thinking her father is a monster."

Jeff shook his head, "No, she won't. She's too young to realize what's going on. All she knows is her mother's emotions and the way she acts. She won't remember this, thankfully."

"If anything happens to them…"

"They don't need a knight in shining armor…"

"No but I'll be their Superman if it comes down to it."

Jeff smiled lightly, just the corner of his lip turned upwards. He glanced at Phil, who had not looked away from the wall. He knew that look and he knew what he was feeling. He turned his gaze back to the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. "They'll be your kryptonite."

Phil's gaze turned to him and Jeff felt it before he saw it. His eyes met his and Jeff controlled his facial features from giving away too much of what he felt. Phil was serious and he didn't see Phil serious often and he just watched as the battle played across Phil's face. He was debating on something and in the end, decided that it was okay.

"They already are Jeff."


	11. Chapter 11

_WELCOME TO 2013! The world didn't end and the Avengers still aren't real. Damn it. _

_Sorry about not updating but I GOT A FULL-TIME JOB! *does little happy dance* Granted, it's not a dream job but its money that I can pay the bills with. Plus, I adore the people I work with._

_And, I had this chapter completely written out and during a storm, the power got shut off and it didn't save anything. I was SO PISSED that I gave up for a long time. But, here ya go! Not as good as the first attempt I had but…it gets the point across. There is little to none dialogue in this chapter. I did this on purpose. To give you the feel of just how stressful this is between all the characters. _

_So, without further ado…The next chapter. I know it's short._

_Here. We. Go!_

* * *

><p><em>Iris – Goo Goo Dolls<em>

"_And you can't fight the tears that aint coming,  
>Or the moment of truth in your lies.<br>When everything feels like the movies;  
>Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive.<br>And I don't want the world to see me;  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.<br>When everything's made to be broken;  
>I just want you to know who I am."<em>

**Kayley Orton (nee Michaels) Third Person Omniscient **

The Hall of Fame was huge to anyone who was honored and lucky enough to get inducted into it. It was a prestigious award for all of your hard work in the WWE to finally get recognized for it. While Kayley wasn't sure exactly what she was going to say; she still felt blessed either way. However, trying to write a speech with a crying baby girl and a pissed of husband was not easy. She would forgo a lot of free time to just sit down and write, even going so far as to miss a night's sleep.

Sleeping in the same bed as Randy was awkward to say the least. His hands would roam over her body, making sure it was still the same body that he remembered and he would get upset when he felt that little patch of fat still on her stomach from having a child. Her thighs were no different. Randy would turn over, his back to her and go to sleep while Kayley started to feel self conscious about her body image.

There was no doubt that Kayley had gained weight and didn't lose it all when she had McKenlee but you couldn't really blame her. She was raising her daughter practically by herself and while she had the money to go get liposuction, she saw it as pointless. Why waste money on that type of thing? So, every night, Kayley shed tears silently beside Randy because she was ashamed of her body.

Randy wasn't the type of man to really be concerned about what his wife looked like. Kayley knew, deep down, that it was the monsters inside his head that he had given up trying to battle. He didn't usually care that she hadn't lost all the baby weight. He used to tell her that she was beautiful and the extra weight was just a precious reminder that she had brought his daughter into the world. That she had cared for their child before she was even born. Randy used to think she was beautiful.

Kayley knew that the monsters didn't. She also knew that she shouldn't take it so personally, but she couldn't help it.

On this night, it was a lot different. Randy was vocal about a lot of things as Kenlee was sleeping. Kayley, at first, had tried to argue back but with one look from Randy, she knew she had to shut up. Even if her attitude and how she was raised screamed in defiance inside her mind, she forced herself to bite her tongue as Randy turned the house upside down. She had a snowballs chance in Hell with winning this argument and thought it better if she just stayed silent like Randy wanted.

She cried into her hands as Randy kicked the loveseat across the room. It never flipped over; it just made marks on the hardwood floor as it bounced off the wall that was behind it. She jumped and curled her legs up to her chest, hugging her knees and watching him in fright. She should have been used to this by now but with months of nothing happening and nearly a year and a half of no violence; it startled her to her very core.

She had convinced herself that he was just upset because of the suspension and he really was happy for her to go into the Hall of Fame. It _was _her fault for mentioning the WWE at a time like this. He had been suspended by the company; she should have rethought about telling him. Then again, she had just gotten the call from Stone Cold. She had been upset and then happy about it.

Unable to contain her joy, she had told Randy.

It was her fault. She knew that now.

After Randy's temper tantrum and a random piece of glass, slicing a little cut on her cheek, he retreated upstairs to the bedroom and slammed the door in his wake. She hiccupped and looked around at the partially destroyed living room and set on cleaning it up. It had only been two weeks since he was home and it's been like this nonstop. She just learned to keep her mouth shut and do what he asked to avoid arguing too much.

And like a good wife should…she cleaned up his mess. Like always.

* * *

><p><strong>Randy "The Viper" Orton<strong>

He sighed as he stared at himself in the mirror in the master bedroom. He had been home for two weeks now and all he could do was scream at his wife for not listening. He knew damn well that she was. The voices screamed at him; telling him that she never listened to a thing he said. She didn't understand him or what he was going through. She lied about everything. Randy knew all of it was fake. The voices were _lying _to _him _about _her. _She was the most supportive person and understood where he was coming from, but something wouldn't allow him to accept that. He knew what it was; everyone did.

He had crossed a line today. A line he told himself over and over he would never cross again. Not only had be made Kayley cry, but he had left a bruise on her face. He was ashamed that he let go of so much of his control and that it had gone that far. He wanted to race downstairs and apologize to her. He wanted to just kiss her and tell her that he loves her and that she is perfect the way she is. He knew he was making her feel uncomfortable with her body. He loved that she wasn't skin and bones; that she had "meat" on her but the ones in control did not.

In their eyes, she was far from perfect.

Randy tried to convince himself (and failed) that it was just because she had his daughter. His beautiful baby girl, sleeping across the hall. He felt ashamed once more. It washed over him and in a second he was fully in control. He looked up into the mirror and tears instantly gathered in his blue eyes. He covered his mouth and leaned back against the bathroom wall, sliding down it until he reached the floor.

"Oh what have I done?" He whispered to himself, his hand still over his mouth. He was thankful that he sank to the floor because he couldn't look at himself any longer. He was angry at his reflection; at who was looking back at him. He couldn't take it. "I'm ruining everything."

_Oh God, I didn't mean to do this. Please, just let her know that I still love her and I always will. I can't control this, as much as I have tried…I can't. I let myself get too far and I'm scared. God, am I scared. I'm afraid I won't return. _

He cried into his hands. He had hurt his wife and he is hurting his daughter by hurting her mother. He sobbed into his palms, hoping that by some miracle he would be back to his original self and turn this all around before he took it a step further. He knew _they _wanted to take it a step further. They wanted to hurt him. They wanted to take everything he ever cared about and destroy it. They wanted to break him down, piece by specifically constructed piece. They wanted to tear him down from the inside out.

They were doing a damn good job of it.

He was risking everything. He could very well lose his wife and his daughter…in more ways than one. He was scared of himself. He was capable of so much. It scared him as he stared down at his hand. His monstrous hands that had caused so much pain and torment. He didn't have the courage to end his own life; to put his wife and daughter out of the misery he was causing. He had thought about it, but he couldn't do it.

He couldn't let Kayley or Kenlee face this world alone while he was six feet under. He couldn't.

So he stared at the cabinet under the sink across from him for an unmeasured amount of time. Reflecting on what he had just done and letting it sink in in his last few moments of silence inside his head. He was getting tired of battling but he knew he had to continue to fight against the voices; even if no one saw it.

He would have to continue on with the war; even thought everyone thought he had given up already. Hunter had seen something. He was the only one Randy knew about that believed he was still fighting a perpetual battle. Hunter still believed in him. He believed in Randy Orton and the war that had yet to be won.

If Hunter was the only person he could truly convince that he was still there; he would have him. It was better to have one person on your side than none. Hunter could convince their friends that he was there; even if they themselves couldn't see it yet. Even if they had lost faith in him. Randy couldn't really blame them. He would have lost faith too.

The point of no return had not come yet; but Randy could feel it.

It was coming soon and his next move would have to be made.

* * *

><p><strong>John Felix Anthony Cena<strong>

"_I don't know. Randy's still __**there**__."_

John rubbed his face, standing up to get yet another cup of coffee. He had spent six hours in the hospital lobby, motionlessly waiting for any word on Hunter from _any _of his nurses. He had been to the cafeteria so many times; they just gave him the key to the coffee cabinet after they had closed.

He had given up trying to contact Kayley; even though everyone had told him not to call. He just wanted to make sure she was okay. It had been four days since any of them had heard from her. He was anxious. He was across the country while she was in the devil's prison.

Hunter's words kept echoing through his mind. He didn't have the heart to tell Hunter that Randy was so far gone that Detroit Lions had a better chance of going to the Superbowl than Randy had of regaining control of his mind. He knew it was a low blow to Hunter but he would have to explain it in a painful way. He didn't couldn't do it. That was the problem.

Hunter had this sick, twisted hope that Randy was still the man he was. John thought that maybe Hunter had detached himself from reality when he was attacked; forcing himself to believe what false hallucination he had seen in the cold, empty cobalt eyes of the Viper.

But Hunter was his friend and he couldn't destroy the one thread holding him to the ground. He fully believed what he say was fact and John didn't actually have any proof; only memories of the time before.

John sat back down on the chair he claimed his own in the waiting room. He was alone and he set his coffee cup on the table, leaning back in his chair and getting his phone from his pocket. Maybe he would check to see if any of the guys had heard from Kayley.

But he didn't need to. Kayley had sent him a text.

_Message From: Kayley  
>Sent: 1:54 AM<br>Received: 2:02 AM_

_I'm fine. I promise._

John sighed and put his phone back in his pocket.

At least she was okay.


End file.
